


The Rose by The Sea

by virberos



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Rapunzel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Mundus has laid down a plan twenty years in the making, involving a kidnapped princess with magical healing powers.All it takes is a Son of Sparda, an avian familiar, and the power of family to unwind those plans.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. The Songbird in the Tower

The land of Scotland has always held many mysteries, myths and legends wrapped in fog and hidden behind the rocky crags of the highlands. Occasionally, the mythical air is broken by the caw of a raven or, depending on how far north one goes, the call of the sea as it hits rocky cliffs and jagged stones that stick out from grey waves in defiance of nature’s will. Civilization is sparse, with only the occasional small town and hamlet to break up long stretches of untouched nature. 

At the northernmost part of the land is a small dark brown shack, seemingly damp from the sea spray that hangs in the air. Occasionally, a large vulture-like bird stands atop its peak, surveying the empty land before taking flight. Some claim that the cliffs are haunted by the song of a young maiden who sought to elope with a young man, only to be thrown from the cliffs by her own father. The bird is her father’s spirit, always watching for his daughter and making sure the spirit of the young man he never approved of is never near his daughter, despite her song echoing throughout the area, seeking the love of the man she wanted above all else. 

Walking across the damp grass was a man, an older gentleman with white hair carefully tied back into a loose aristocratic ponytail. His fine clothes, albeit a century behind with it’s Edwardian style, were striking, their color an almost stainless white. On his right eye was a shining silver monocle. He paused in front of the doorway to the shack, scarlet eyes meeting the bird atop the shack’s roof. 

“Griffon.” 

“Yeeess?” The named bird, Griffon, leans forward to ask.

“Has anyone approached?” 

“Nope, no siree.” Griffon shakes his head, the tone of his scratchy voice proud. “Then again, with all the wards you put up, no human wants to approach this place if they can help it.” 

“It would not do to have anyone from her kingdom find this place. They are rather nosy.” He replied as he opened the worn door to the shack. Griffon let out a sigh as Mundus stepped inside a barren shack with a chair, a desk, and a rug.

“Of course, Mundus.” The door slammed shut. Mundus carefully lifted the worn rug to reveal a trapdoor. Already, he could hear distant singing beneath his feet. He smiled as he opened the trapdoor and stepped into the darkness, closing the trapdoor behind him. As he walked down the dirt tunnel, the scent of damp earth around him, the singing became louder. He frowned when he realized it was a love song, or rather, a song about yearning to know what love was.

_‘Such a disgusting human emotion.’_ He thought as he reached the door. _‘But I suppose I must deal with it.’_ He mused. After all, his prize was shielded from humanity for twenty years. She was naive to the world, the way he preferred it for his plans. As the humans said, it was easier to use honey to attract files than manure. Normally, he would have conquered his way into victory but not this time, not for what he had planned. No, that required a touch of patience. 

His hand grazed the dark wood surface of the door, the etched in runes glowing a soft red under his touch before the door silently swung open. It was like looking into another world. The room before him was a kitchen living room set-up with a rustic look. Warmth permeated every part of the room. Orange crystals in the ceiling brought light to the room where the foggy skies outside the tower in the cliff could not. Next to the only window of the room was a table and chairs, set up for dinner. As the door closed behind him, his eyes focused on the source of the scent of cooking food. Standing at the stove that was on the right was his prize, singing happily like a songbird: Cassandra Sagefire. The woman, twenty-three if his counting of human years was correct, seemed oblivious to his presence. Circling around her feet was Shadow, one of three protectors he had conjured up for her after she was old enough to cook and bathe herself. Her golden hair was kept at a short bob. Her dress, in hues of gold and green and cinched at the waist, belied her royal past. 

Not that he would tell her. Never, if he could help it. 

When Cassandra looked up, she gasped in surprise. “Father! I didn’t see you there!” She exclaimed, nearly dropping the wooden spoon she had been stirring the pot with.

“It’s alright, my little princess.” Mundus replied, smiling at her. To her, he was a doting yet overprotective father, a persona he had carefully crafted over the years he raised her, protecting her from humankind. He needed her to believe this, needed her as naive and innocent, for her power: The ability to heal, potent enough to bring immortality to mortals and resurrect demons from ashes. He had plans for that power, plans that required her to be a compliant little doll. 

He glanced up, hearing the flapping of wings. Griffon soared through the window into the tower, landing on the perch she had so begged him to bring to her. She was far too attached to the very demons he crafted to guard her in her older years but he kept his words to himself. All to ensure Cassandra was wrapped around his finger. Griffon began to preen his feathers as Cassandra continued to make food. Mundus leaned over her shoulder to get a better look at the lunch she was preparing, a hot stew of meat and vegetables. He resisted the urge to turn up his nose, not for her. Human food meant nothing to him, it did not sustain him like the blood of humans...but Cassandra was human. She could not feast like the demons could. 

But he would deal. He had dealt with it for twenty long years, he could deal with it for a few months longer. His plans were nearly complete, after all. 

He meandered his way to the table and chairs, taking a seat. He watched as Cassandra poured out stew for him. For normal humans, he would presume that it would be mouthwatering. He couldn’t fathom it but he knew what to say to make her happy, content, oblivious to his intentions for her. The way he preferred it. 

“Father?” Mundus blinked, realizing she had already served herself. 

“My apologies. I was thinking about your suitor, Angelo.” He lied. Cassandra relaxed at that, watching as Mundus began to partake in the stew. “Ah, delicious as usual.” Another lie that Cassandra easily bought.

“Has he returned from Capulet City?” Cassandra asked. “His letters always talk about some fierce battle he’s in.” She sighed. “Is there no rest for the demons?” 

“The humans will fight at every turn to slaughter us.” He reminded her patiently. Cassandra let out a heavy sigh as she took a few more spoonfuls of stew.

“Father, I was wondering...since my twenty-fourth birthday is coming up at the end of the week…” Ah yes, her birthday. Another one of those human sentimentalities he endured to keep her happy. Mundus raised an eyebrow. “Every night on my birthday, ever since I came here, I’ve seen the floating lights hover over the sea by my window from the south.” Mundus resisted the urge to tense up. He knew exactly what those lights were: lanterns from Eternis Brillia. “Since I’m an adult now, I was wondering if-”

“Absolutely not.” Cassandra blinked, taken off guard by the direct answer she received. 

“But Father, I’m almost twenty-four years old! I can handle the outside world, I have my guardians with me-”

“Absolutely. Not.” Mundus’ voice became cold. “You are not to leave this tower until Angelo arrives. Do I make myself clear.” The aura of the room changed at his words, from warm and inviting to dread and cold fear. Shadow let out a chuff and slunk away, tail curled beneath her legs. Griffon shrunk, as if trying to hide himself from the oncoming wrath. Even Cassandra seemed terrified of him before, after a few tense moments, she nodded.

“I’m sorry Father…” Mundus internally winced. 

“Shh…” He relaxed, willing the aura away. “My little princess, it is because of humankind’s cruelty that Tidehome Tower was created. When you were stolen from me as a child, I feared for your safety. That is why you must stay here. The more demons who can protect you, the safer I will feel about you leaving the tower.” He leaned over and, with practiced care, took her hand. “You know well how humans hurt you. If I can help it, I will not let it happen again.” His eyes glanced to her shoulders, to the scar he could see in his mind’s eye that stretched along her back from shoulder tip to shoulder tip. 

Of course, that was his doing. He was too careless, too eager to claim his prize. But he could smother those memories and lie his way out of his actions. He did it for twenty years, after all, and she never noticed. He resumed eating his stew while Cassandra stared out the window. 

  
“Father…?” Mundus paused. “I...I know what I want for my birthday, now.” He raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps more music for the piano? I already mastered what you brought me for my birthday last year.” Her voice was so shy, as if she feared angering him again. Mundus stood and walked around the table. He knelt down, a hand threading through his hair as he mustered as much sentimentality as his stone cold heart could muster.

“My little princess.” He said tenderly. “I know you wish to see the world for yourself. But humans are cruel and dangerous. I know this very well and it is not a fate I wish to bestow upon you.” How ironic, how he had done the same to thousands of other useless humans? “Poor Trish, she was wounded while trying to protect this place from human thieves seeking you. You are here for your protection, where you are kept safe by Trish and I. Do I make myself clear, little princess?”

“Yes Father.” Cassandra nodded. Mundus made a show of relaxing before standing up to finish the stew she had poured for him. “I’m sorry for making you angry.”

“All is forgiven, as long as you don’t leave Tidehome Tower. Understood?” Cassandra nodded, earning a smile from Mundus. “Good girl.” He finished the stew and walked over to her, forcing himself to tenderly kiss her forehead. “Now, I must find your birthday present. You’ll be good and stay right here, correct?”

“Of course, Father.” Cassandra nodded. Mundus smiled and went to the door, pushing it open. “Goodbye Father!”

“Goodbye, my little princess.” With that, he closed the door behind him. He let out a sigh as he walked away from the door and up the ladder. 

Such _disgusting_ human sentimentality. Tenderness, care, love, they were all tools he merely used against Cassandra. She could believe he was her doting father all he wanted, it wouldn’t matter in the end. When Angelo was ready, they would be united. Although it wouldn’t be the idyllic fairy-tail wedding she read about in those books he got for her, that Trish, the demoness he made to raise Cassandra when she first came, read to her as a little girl. 

No. It would be far from it.

* * *

Griffon watched as Mundus disappeared into the fog, his aura fading with him. He clicked his beak in thought before taking flight, soaring over the mist-shrouded moors to scout out the area as he usually did. Of course, he had many things to mull over from the lunch Mundus decided to pop in and ‘enjoy’ (if Griffon could call it that. Cassandra was easily fooled but not him). 

He had been part of the demons who guarded Cassandra for the past twenty years. Trish had raised her for ten years until, at the age of thirteen, Mundus deemed her able to live on her own with him, Shadow, and Nightmare. He took Trish away for scouting missions of the most irritating thorn in Mundus’ side: Eternis Brillia. Fortuna had long since been neutered from the death of Sparda (although his sons lived in the assault). 

Griffon wasn’t a fool, he certainly never regarded himself as a fool, but he knew Mundus was planning something. He had a fierce temper after all! Why spend twenty years slowly cooking Cassandra until she was well-baked chicken!? It made no sense unless Mundus was planning something devious and Mundus never planned, not unless he was going to make a big play in the future. 

There was only one problem with his plan: his own creations were too fond of the princess he imprisoned in the tower. Griffon loved hearing her sing (even though he knew he wasn’t very good at it). Shadow loved getting pet by her and having leftover meat from her meals. Nightmare always comforted her when she had a nightmare (he noticed they were starting to become more frequent). He wondered if Trish held any sort of emotion in her heart for the princess she helped raise. 

_‘Dammit, aren’t you a disgrace to demonkind.’_ Griffon thought bitterly. _‘Being all emotional about a magic human, being noble and all that shit. Jeez, if the demons downstairs heard about this, they’d laugh. And then kill me. And laugh some more for good measure.’_ But he couldn’t just shake off this deep-seated dread for Mundus’ plans. As he tried, his mind unhelpfully reminded him of how sweet Cassandra was to him, how she always brushed his feathers and helped him preen himself. How she always brushed Shadow’s fur until it shone. How she doted on the golem, even in his tiny demure stature that hid away his true strength. 

They were made to protect her. After Mundus completed his foul plans, what would become of them? What would be their purpose then? And Mundus didn’t say they couldn’t protect her from him. It was that niggling exception, that one thought overlooked, that was worming around in Griffon’s head. Mundus believed he had the loyalty of all the demons under his rule but not the three he made to protect his prize. Mundus thought, as he created them, he would have their loyalty automatically. But Mundus did have a point: they needed a fourth protector, just in case they came across trouble. He and Shadow had offensive capabilities of their own but a third fighter was always something worth having around. Who could he convince from Mundus’ host of demons to help them without ratting them out to him...

Griffon scowled as a new presence slammed into his senses: an aura that he knew instinctively, deep within his demonic soul. He looked down and smirked at the source of the aura. 

He had his aid. He just had to convince him to take the job.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

Dante let out a heavy sigh as he meandered through the mist and fog of the highlands. While his twin, Vergil, was busy playing politician with the queens of Eternis Brillia, Stella and Anastasia Aurora, he wanted to explore the lands around the kingdom. His twin hated it when he went off exploring, nagging about how ‘unprincely’ it was to act like a common rogue and go on adventures when their kingdom, Fortuna, needed them to forge alliances with other kingdoms. 

For one thing, that was ‘dashingly handsome adventurer’ to his twin thank you very much. For another, he wasn’t very good at the political stuff. He was many things: skilled with a sword and pistols, scary when he had to be, street-smart, but all of them were useless when it came to affairs of state. He had to concede on that front (and his twin was smug for  _ days _ after he conceded, even after he beat his ass in the training arena back home. Their own mother had to put a stop to it).

His red coat caught a faint breeze, the only dash of color on the muted moors. He adjusted one of the three black straps across his midsection. Hoisted on his back was his father’s last gift to him: Rebellion. In their hostlers on his back were his prized handguns Ebony and Ivory. He never was far from them, mostly because the blood of his father, the Dark Knight Sparda, always got him into trouble. He frowned at the memory of his father, who fell trying to protect Fortuna from the Prince of Darkness.

Dang it, he was going to miss his old man.

Returning to the situation at hand, he half-expected something interesting beyond the walls of Eternis Brillia. Instead, he found himself bored out of his mind. It had been two days since he left the city to explore the area and all he had found was one tiny town and endless dull moors, broken by the occasional birdsong and the distant roar of the seas. Hell, there hadn’t been any demons to fight! He attracted demons like a magnet! He let out a heavy sigh and looked up into the grey cloudy sky, seeing a soaring hawk above him.

Wait. That looked a bit too big to be a hawk. He squinted, tilting his head a little. Why was it getting bigger? Was it…

“GYAHAHAHAAA!” Wait, hawks don’t talk! Before Dante could react, the clearly demonic bird swept down and back up again. He looked up, seeing a familiar silver amulet, something he cherished from his mother, in its talons. 

“Hey!” He yelled, dashing after the bird with fury in his veins. “Give that back, feather face!” 

“No!” The bird laughed, soaring across the moors. Dante let out a growl, pulling out his custom handguns and firing at the bird. “WOAH HEY STOP THAT!”

“GIVE THAT BACK!” He yelled, chasing after the demonic bird across the moors. 

“YOU SCRATCH MY BACK I SCRATCH YOURS!” The bird yelled back. “AIN’T THAT HOW THIS SHIT WORKS?!”

“NO!” Dante could only huff in irritation as he chased the bird across the moors. As he ran, he could sense demonic wards that he was casually barreling through. Wherever this bird was leading him, it was well protected. There was a sense of familiarity as he ran across the greyish-green grass, a familiarity he could barely place from the rush to reclaim  _ his _ amulet. If this area was warded by a powerful demon, then what was so important to have all these wards in place? And the wards fell away like they were paper, barely offering resistance to him pushing past them. Was this bird the key? And why?

All those questions died the moment the bird stopped, landing on the roof of an old rickety-looking shack. Dante doubled over, heaving to catch his breath. 

“Ok. You give me back the amulet and I won’t pop a cap in you. Deal?” He panted as he slid Ebony into its holster. The bird laughed as he ruffled his feathers, yellow eyes staring at Ivory before flicking back to Dante. 

“Oh, I’m certain you want me dead. But come on, just work with me here, ok?” He leaned down, rapping his beak on the wood. “There’s something in here that’s far more interesting than your pretty trinket.” 

“Interesting? Like what, a cute girl that won’t shoot me in the head?” Dante asked, half-jokingly. The amused glimmer in the bird’s amber eyes told him otherwise. “Wait, you’re not joking?” 

“Well, how about you find out?” The bird asked, letting go of the amulet. It fell, Dante instinctively reaching out to grab it. Staring at the red gem and silver chain in his hands, then back up at the bird that was so casually preening his feathers, Dante wondered if it was a trap. It practically screamed trap, if not for the wards he casually ran through. But he  _ did _ have Rebellion on his back and his twin handguns. 

He could totally handle whatever trap came his way. 

Putting the amulet back around his neck (where it belonged), he reached to the door and pushed it open. It opened with a soft (totally not ominous) creak. Before him was a barren shack, the chair and desk certainly rotted from the damp air. The rug looked suspiciously...too good. Too pristine. He leaned down and lifted it up, perking up at the sight of a trap door. He pulled it open, his senses met with damp earth and...cooking vegetables? 

What the hell was going on? 

Dante stepped down into the earth, following the meandering tunnel down. His eyes easily adjusted to the darkness. As he walked, he heard singing, lovely singing about love. It was almost endearing how naive it sounded, based entirely on fairy tales. It sounded too honest to be a trap but...who was the singer then? It couldn’t be a demon, simply because naivety and honesty were not traits of demons. But why would a human be warded so heavily? And there was this aura, familiar but the name on the tip of his tongue, a name that brought forth a simmering hatred that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. But it was also countered by something holy, it’s polar opposite. A human prisoner, perhaps? That would be an explanation for all the wards. But why would a demon want to imprison a human instead of eat it then and there? 

The thoughts that immediately came to mind sickened him. 

Dante willed those thoughts out of his head. He came across a dark wood door, marked with an oddly familiar insignia. It had once been warded but the wards seemed inactive. He took the handle of the door. He paused, waiting for a reaction.

He got nothing.

With that, he sheathed Ivory back into its holster. If it really was a human here, then he didn’t want to scare them. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open, finding himself in a kitchen dining room combination. It was nice and homey, as if he was back home in Fortuna (which was weird, as Fortuna was miles and miles away. Why would someone build a home based off Fortuna in the ground, in the freezing cold and dull highlands of Scotland?). His eyes immediately met the resident of the home, busy scrubbing a frying pan from the looks of it. 

The world seemed to stop around him. She was beautiful, as pretty as a picture. Her melodic voice echoed in the home. Her blond hair, in it’s cute bob, framed her face perfectly. Her dress, with it’s white and green color scheme and golden trim that exposed her shoulders, fit her so well. Around her neck was a delicate silver necklace with a pearl that clearly exuded demonic energy but he couldn’t find it in himself to care because it just made her look like a princess-

“OOMF!” He yelped as something landed on him. The lady let out a cry of surprise, something wooden (a spoon?) clattering on the floor. He let out a grumble as he felt wet soap fling onto his face. Something gooey slid over his hair, making him shudder. Gross. He looked up to the lady, now shaking in her boots.

“W-Who are you!?” She gasped, deep green eyes wide with shock.

“I should ask that of you, pretty lady.” Dante asked with a grin. A low snarl replied to him and he glanced to the side, seeing an angry snarling demonic panther in his face. “Ok ok, jeez, name’s Dante. Please don’t maul my face. I kinda like it.” 

“Dante...Dante…” The lady murmured, looking to the panther before jumping, as if she remembered something. “Wait, the son of Sparda Dante?! The son of the one who betrayed his allies? That Sparda?!” Dante blinked.

“Uh…” What the hell? Did this demon brainwash this poor girl!? Well now he had to get her out of here for her own good! “I might be.” He said awkwardly. The lady glanced at him, to the panther, and then back at him. Dante twisted his head, finally able to see what was on him. He scowled at the sight, a mass of demonic ichor. A single deep purple orb-like eye stared back at his own silver-blue. He made a face at the sight before returning his gaze to someone far easier on the eyes. 

“We need to find Father.” Father? There was no way this lady was a half-demon herself. Her aura, both holy and demonic (and that holy part was really familiar), would’ve killed her at birth. “He’ll know what to do.” She looked at the panther, obviously having no idea what to do. “Do you think he’s the son of Sparda?” 

“Hey! Heeey!” The bird soared in with a cry. “We’re not telling Ol’ Mundie squat!” The lady jumped in surprise as he landed in the middle of the room. “Cass, go downstairs.” The newly named ‘Cass’ stared at him.

“Griffon-”

“It’s gonna be good for you, I promise. Go down and get your shawl and all that jazz.” 

“My...shawl?” Cass blinked in surprise. Griffon fluffed up his feathers.

“Yeah! That purple thing Trish got you! And take your time finding it, OK?” Cass looked to Griffon, to Dante, and then nodded. She made her way down the stairs carefully. Griffon hopped over to Dante, leaning closer to the man.

“Now what?” Dante grumbled. Griffon let out a noise of perverse joy. If he could grin, Dante was quite certain that the bird would have the biggest cockiest grin he’d ever seen.

“How about we have a nice chat, son of Sparda.” Griffon cooed. “That girl you just saw, she’s something special. Her name is Cassandra Sagefire.” He wiggled his wings. “You might know her as the lost princess of Eternis Brillia.” 

“Wait. Her? The lost princess?” Dante blinked in surprise. He had definitely heard of her, kidnapped twenty years ago by Mundus’ forces. Her family had been irrevocably changed since that attack. He couldn’t tell who had been most affected by the assault of the city and the loss of the youngest princess: her older sisters, Diana and Louella Aurora, or her own mothers, the ruling queens of Eternis Brillia Stella and Anastasia Aurora. “Wait a minute, does she think that-”

“Mundus is her father? Yep.” Griffon nodded. Dante felt bile rise in his throat at the thought. His father’s murderer, raising a human of his own? Whatever Mundus had planned for her, the sickened feeling in his gut hated it. It was as bad as eight day old pizza. “And us three are her caretakers. And we” He paused, glancing to the panther before back to the glob that was pressing it’s weight on Dante’s back. “Well,  _ I _ have a proposition for you.” Dante raised an eyebrow as Griffon hopped closer. “Look, Mundus has a nasty temper. We don’t kiss his ass fast enough and we’re dead. It ain’t like him to marinate her like one of her stews. Whatever he’s got planned, it’s big if he’s waited this long to put it into action. She has a special power but she hasn’t mastered it yet...but I don’t know if that means anything to Ol’ Mundie.” 

“Why do you want my help?” Dante asked, narrowing his eyes at the bird. “You’re with him, right? Why aren’t you handing me over like good little demons?” 

“...well...we were made to take care of her. We’re her protectors first and foremost. And it turns out, that means protecting her from him.” Griffon let out a sigh. “Yeah yeah, I know, me being all noble and shit, come on and laugh.” Dante let out a hum, glancing to the panther before he looked back to the...whatever it was currently pinning him down.

“So, you want me as a knight to protect the princess, is that it?” Dante teased breathlessly. 

“More than that.” Griffon huffed. “If we don’t get Cass outta here…” He trailed off. It seemed that the bird had no idea what Mundus had planned and he didn’t want to find out. Dante slowly pushed himself off the ground, despite the efforts of the blob. Griffon clicked at the blob, which formed itself into a doll-like golem.

“Alright, alright, you convinced me.” Dante stretched. “What’s your names, by the way?” He looked to the panther and the blob, presuming it had a name as well. Griffon opened his beak, as if ready to tell him.

“Shadow and Nightmare.” Cassandra spoke, cutting off Griffon. Dante looked up, seeing her in the doorway. A purple shawl was wrapped around her body. He wondered how long she had been eavesdropping on the conversation. “So...my father...isn’t really my father?” She asked softly. 

“Nope.” Any playful mirth Griffon once had in his voice was gone. “He’s been playing pretend this whole time.” Cassandra shook her head.

“N-No, that’s impossible.” She whimpered. “He...then…”

“Hey, lightspark…” Dante carefully laid a hand on her shoulder. “We can go find your birth parents and they’ll tell you their side of the story, OK?” Cassandra looked up at him before looking around the room, as if she was afraid to leave what had been her home for years. 

“...I suppose. I’ve never left Tidehome Tower.” Dante glanced around as well. While she was certain it was Mundus’ doing that she never left this tower (he was just going to go along with it, he had no idea what part of this place constituted as a tower), he could see why she hadn’t left. Between Mundus’ order and how cozy the place was, who would want to leave? “What would Father s-”

“What’s with the hesitation?! You argued this morning about being let out to explore the world!” Griffon asked, trying to cheer her up. “Come on, the real world ain’t THAT scary. I’ve been looking out at it for the past twenty years. It’ll be an adventure, we’ll have fun, and I might get to try some local human cuisine for once!” Shadow padded around and began to nuzzle her leg, as if trying to urge her towards the door. Cassandra looked to Dante, to the open door, and then back to Dante before kneeling down to pick up Nightmare.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Cassandra said, a new determination in her voice. Dante chuckled and led her through the tunnel out of the tower. While whatever Mundus had planned for Cassandra worried him, he didn’t dare let that show. He could mull that over while they were on the road. 

He had a princess to take back to her castle. 


	3. The World Beyond the Tower

Dante wondered how long she had been in that tower, watching as she took her first steps out of the door into the dark damp tunnel. Following behind her, he led her explore the tunnel as it sloped upward towards the shack. Griffon had left through the window, leaving only him, Shadow, Cassandra, and Nightmare in her arms. Shadow was directly behind her, urging her up the path with gentle chuffs. Dante was a step behind the demonic feline, letting Cassandra follow the passage. 

As they approached the open trapdoor, Shadow helped her up out of the ground and into the shack. Cassandra pushed open the shack door, staring out at the moors beyond the shack. Dante climbed up out of the ground, seeing that Cassandra was just staring out the door like a deer in headlights. He was half tempted to push her out the door, just to have her inhale the mist-choked air and see the world beyond her tower but he was certain that Shadow would impale him for that (not that it would do much against him). 

Finally, Cassandra took a careful step outside the shack. She turned around, looking up and down at the shack that hid the entrance to her tower. 

“This was what separated me from the outside world?” She asked in confusion. Dante laughed.

“Yep. A little rinky-dink shack.” Dante’s gloved hand patted the damp wood. “I mean, there were wards out of the wazoo around the shack. So it _was_ more than just a shack.” 

“Wards?” Cassandra asked, whipping around behind her. “I can sense them. They’re tattered but they’re there. Perhaps-”

“Ooooh no, we’re not going there. You’re getting your adventure, lightspark!” Griffon squawked from his perch on the top of the shack. He jumped off and landed expertly on her shoulder. Cassandra didn’t flinch, as if she was used to the demonic bird landing on her shoulder. Griffon happily nuzzled her hair. “I broke all those wards, by the way. They fell away so easily!” 

“While you were busy stealing my amulet.” Dante pointed out as he stepped out of the shack proper, closing the door behind him. Cassandra tilted her head in confusion at Dante. He shifted his coat, showing her the silver amulet. She leaned forward to get a better look at it.

“...there’s power in that amulet.” She murmured, as if entranced by the red gem. Dante shrugged lazily. 

“Yeah? I know. My mom gave it to me.” Cassandra looked back up at Dante, blinking away the entrancement, before stepping back.

“Your...mother?” She asked awkwardly, trying to start a conversation. Dante smiled wide.

“Yeah, my mom. She’s the queen of Fortuna. She’s been giving Verg more responsibilities so he can rule Fortuna when she steps down.” Dante explained. Cassandra frowned thoughtfully.

“Why can’t he just take the throne for himself? Is it not his rightful claim?” She asked. 

“Ehh...Vergie’s a momma’s boy.” Dante said with a lazy shrug of his shoulders, leading her away from the shack as he spoke. “He wouldn’t dare raise his sword at our mom.” 

“But he’s the next king, is he not? Fath- I mean, Mundus said humans take what’s theirs all the time. If the throne is his, then what really stops him from taking what is his? Especially since she’s acquiescing power to him.” Dante looked to her, watching as she tried to understand why Vergil was doing what he was doing. 

“Would you raise a blade at Mundus?” Dante asked. Cassandra paled.

“Of course not! He’s exceptionally powerful, it’d be nothing for him to wipe us off the face of the earth!” Cassandra squeezed Nightmare at that. 

“Exactly. Our mom is still powerful, in her own right. That’s why Vergil doesn’t take the throne by force.” Dante said. She pressed her lips into a line before nodding, as if finally understanding the power of ‘being a momma's boy’. Dante grinned and held his hands behind his head, eyes closed as he meandered down the path back to Eternis Brillia.

“I...I never expected the world beyond my tower to be choked in mist.”

“Eh, just a typical Sunday.” Dante shrugged. “It’s not much but fog and mist.” He said casually. Cassandra nodded and looked down to the damp grass. 

“It’s...it’s strange. Being out here. It’s like I’m scared but I’m not. What is this?”

“Uhh…” Dante tilted his head. “Excitement? I mean, you’re seeing stuff for the first time. Sounds pretty darn exciting to me.”

“Excitement...I like it.” Cassandra’s lips turned up in a faint smile. “It’s all unknown to me, what lay beyond my tower. I thought it would be a little dock, to sail me out to see. But to find out that my freedom lay above me instead of below…” Dante scrunched up his face in confusion for a brief moment before he realized what Cassandra meant: Tidehome Tower had been carved out from the cliffs so she must’ve presumed there was a second way out aside from the way Mundus came in and out of the tower.

“Sounds cute but those seas are rough and choppy. Makes ya sick.” Dante frowned. He wasn’t too fond of sailing when he could just fly around where he wanted. Mom and Vergil always scolded him for using his Devil Trigger so casually, a form meant to fight and defend Fortuna. He lowered his arms, aching from the lack of blood flow. “At least, I get sea sick.”

“What is sea sickness? Is it a disease you catch?” Cassandra asked. 

“Uhh...well, not really. Sea sickness is just that: you feel like you’re about to vomit and you’re on a boat.” He paused. “Sometimes you actually do vomit. That’s not fun.”

“No, no it doesn’t. What is it about a boat that makes one sick?” 

“Well…” Dante rubbed the back of his neck. He felt like he was teaching her about the world. It was cute how naive she was. Immediately, he realized (with a sickening feeling in his stomach) that Mundus must have kept her naive in order to use her. The thought of Mundus using a human for anything made him sicker than being on boats.

“Dante?” 

“Huh? Oh, sorry, uh, I guess it’s the way the boat moves on the water that makes people sick. Same way a car makes people sick too.” 

“What’s a...car?” Dante made an awkward noise. Where was his mother where he needed her!? 

“It’s a vehicle that carries people around with a motor.” He tried to explain. He had no idea what the fuck a car actually was he just drove in them! “You know what a carriage is, right?” Cassandra perked up and nodded. Ok, good, he can work with that. “So imagine that...but without horses, made of metal, and it can go on it’s own with a driver.” 

“Ooooh...I see.” Cassandra looked to Nightmare. “That sounds fascinating. I would love to see it someday.” She looked to Dante. “Dante, we need to go everywhere in the world!”

“E-Everywhere?” Dante blinked. “That’s a lot you’re asking there, princess.”

“I know but there’s just so much I haven’t seen beyond my tower. I want to see this car you spoke of. I want to see boats and cities and...people! Everyone!” Cassandra exclaimed breathlessly. “What was so scary about the world that Mundus had to lock me away from it? He said that humankind was hurting me by using my powers for their gain but…” She trailed off. Dante’s eyes landed on the scar that stretched along her back. It looked like something was pressed against her skin, something liquid from the drip-marks that trailed down the skin. She immediately stopped. Dante paused, turning around to face her. “Dante, what if I’m used again?” 

“Oh boy…” Dante sighed. “Look, princess, people are like...uh...oranges. There’s bad oranges and there’s good oranges. But you won’t know if they’re bad or not unless you bite. I mean, look at me, would you tell if I’m a good person or not if I wasn’t leading you back home?” He asked. Cassandra gave him a look before shaking her head. “Exactly my point.” Dante ruffled her head, earning a small laugh from her. His heart skipped a beat from how cute it sounded. He stretched his back before looking up. During their conversation, they had found the town he had passed by earlier. He looked up, seeing the sky starting to dim. His senses told him that night was coming, despite the lack of a visible sun. 

“Is that a town?” Cassandra asked.

“Yep. Quaint, ain’t it?” Dante said. “It’s getting late, how does dinner sound? You don’t even have to make it!” 

“I’d love th-”

“Wooooah there, lightspark!” Griffon squawked. “Before we go running in, I gotta remind you that not everybody’s all hunky-dory with us demons.” Cassandra looked down to Nightmare. “I mean, Nightmare can look like the cutest damn plush this side of Hell but not us.” 

“So what do you suggest we do?” Dante asked. “I bet the lady’s hungry-” 

“I’m getting there, dummy.” Griffon huffed. He leaned down to peck the pearl around her neck. “This baby can store us just fine. And, if Cassandra’s in danger, we can spring on out to cause some real damage!” The demon avian cackled at that. Dante raised an eyebrow. “Look, I’m just sayin’ this for Cass because I don’t want us chased outta town for being demon-worshipping heathens or something like that.” 

“I’m not dumb-”

“I ain’t sayin’ that!” Griffon squawked. “Jeez, we just want what’s best for you. And that’s being a free bird instead of sitting in a tower until Mundus does something.” Griffon suddenly turned into something akin to ink. It shot to the pearl, turning it black. Shadow let out a meow, rubbed at her leg, before turning into ink herself and shooting to the pearl. It’s black interior intensified into something akin to a starless sky. Cassandra reached up to touch the pearl before smiling.

“Thank you, both of you…” She murmured. The tenderness in her voice...it made something in him warm up, a soft smile creeping onto his face. She looked back up to Dante. “So, uh, dinner?” 

“Oh, yeah, dinner.” He nodded. “Man, I wish they served pizza here. You would love pizza.”

“Pizza? What’s that?” Cassandra asked as they entered into the sleepy town. Dante heard a soft distant rumble and reached over to wrap an arm around Cassandra to guide her faster into the town. He didn’t want them caught in a storm. The idea of them being stuck in the town's tiny inn while Cassandra fought off a cold didn't sound particularly fun for Cassandra, he thought.

“Oooh, pizza? I’m keeping that a secret until you try it. It is _delicious_ , God’s gift to man.” Dante said, a coy smile on his face. Cassandra chuckled at Dante’s reverence to this mysterious pizza. 

“Well, I suppose. But what will we have instead?”

“Lamb, veggies, and maybe a beer.” He paused. “How old are you?” 

“I’m twenty-three.” Cassandra tilted her head. “Why’s that?”

“Well, if you weren’t, you wouldn’t be allowed to have a beer. People don’t like it when kids and teens drink.” Dante explained. “I can explain more when we’re inside. I’ll buy.”

“Buy? What’s that?” Dante blinked at her question. 

Oh boy. He had a long night of explaining to do. 

* * *

It was raining. Mundus hated the rain. It soaked his clothes (already uncomfortable as it is but they were a necessity for interacting with humans). The dark didn’t bother him, he could see fine in the middle of the night. The thunder rolled above his head as he strode across the wet moors. 

He had sensed something was wrong when the wards were ripped apart. However, he knew that those wards couldn’t be ripped so easily. No demon was foolish enough to try and take his prize. They knew the price to pay: evisceration, until nothing remained but their splattered blood and ashes. So what demon would be so foolish enough to try and take _his_ prize? No name came to mind, not even that overconfident Malphas and her sister Naahma would stoop to such lengths to gain his attention. Did she think he didn’t notice her scheming? 

As he approached the door, a different scent met his nose. A scent that brought forth memories of fire, of sea salt, and of a deep-seated rage no ocean could quench. 

_Sparda_. 

It took all of his restraint to not throw the door open, even as the scent pricked and taunted his memories. He had to focus on his prize, the little princess. Even as he stepped down into the dark earth, the damp was suffocated by that foul aroma of the traitor. Not even the aura of his prize, herbs with a hint of that damned sage, could be sensed through it all. 

Throwing open the door, he was met with a dark room. Nothing was cooking in the oven and nothing had been set out for his arrival. It seemed as if Cassandra had disappeared. But she couldn’t have. No, it was impossible, he thought as he raced down the stairs. The piano room was untouched from the last time she played for him, just a month ago. As he entered her bedroom, he found a perfectly made and untouched bed. 

No. No! Nonononono _no_!

His mind was reeling with wrath. He raced up the tower and out the door. As much as he wanted to explore and tear the tower apart brick by brick, it would only upset his little princess terribly and he couldn’t have that. He couldn’t have her hate him, to be unwilling to please him and serve his plans to finally subjugate the human world. As wet rain hit his face, he stared up into the skies, the bubbling rage overtaking the rapidly fading rational senses. 

“ **_TRIISSSHHH!!_ **” The skies seemed to tremble in fear at his roar, warped by hatred and fury for Sparda. Not a moment too late, there was a flash of lightning before him. Appearing before him was a woman, a demoness he made to raise Cassandra: Trish. Her blond hair was tied up in a braid. Her garb was all leather, a leather jacket with a lightning motif, a black corset with a lightning-shaped dip held by taut string, and leather pants. She stood effortlessly on the damp ground, her heels not sinking into the wet earth.

“Lord Mundus. That was quite the r-”

“Silence.” He snapped. Trish stepped back, green eyes blinking in surprise and fear. “My prize is missing.”

“Missing? That’s impossible-” 

“ _Silence._ ” Mundus seethed, an unspoken threat behind his word. Trish’s lips pressed into a thin line. “You are to find her and bring her back with any means necessary. Am I understood?”

“...yes, my lord.” Trish bowed. 

“You have the armies of the Underworld at your disposal. And, if she ends up in Eternis Brillia, you have this.” Mundus held out his hand, causing a choker with a lightning charm to appear. “It will break through the city’s wards and protect you from their foul magic.” Trish took the choker and put it on without question. “ _Do not fail me_.” He growled, scarlet eyes narrowed at the demoness.

“Of course, Lord Mundus.” Trish bowed before turning around, walking off into the rain to do the task given to her. Mundus took a breath before changing into his avatar form, the trio of lights that he could use to easily shift between the worlds. He had an army to rally and a city to bring down for daring to steal what was rightfully his. 

After his little princess was brought home. She was too vital to his plans for her to be left out of his sight for long. Once his little princess was safe in her tower, that infernal city would be razed once and for all. 

And oh how he would relish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont talk to mundus he angey


	4. Frontier King

For a moment, Cassandra didn’t realize she wasn’t in Tidehome Tower.

Eyes fluttering awake, she frowned in confusion at a room that wasn’t warm-orange bricks of her tower but dark wood. She looked down, seeing a familiar Shadow curled up next to her on unfamiliar wool blankets. Slowly, she sat up, hands trembling as she took in her surroundings, of a humble room with a large bed, the couch that Dante insisted he sleep on, and a table. Her awakening mind recalled the previous day’s events: Dante’s sudden arrival, leaving the tower, the scent of damp earth and sea salt and wet grass, the warmth of the inn’s dining area, the long conversations with Dante about how the world worked-

And then her father, scarlet eyes cold at the very mention of her leaving her tower over a lunch of vegetable stew. The thought of her father made her shudder. Last night, she swore she heard something akin to a roar, far off into the distance. Or had it been the rolling thunder? A nasty storm slammed into the village that they were taking temporary residence in, a storm that was fierce enough to make it hard to sleep through from the shrieking wind and pounding rain. It must have been what prompted Shadow to reform, to cuddle her and soothe her fears of the raging storm. She never handled storms well. It was something that brought nightmares of a raging tempest, of screaming voices, and so much pain-

The door suddenly opened. 

Dante entered the room, a large tray with two plates of breakfast in his hand. As Dante set down the plates of food on the table, he tossed the tray aside.

“Mornin’ sleeping beauty.” Dante hummed, taking a seat. Cassandra slowly slid out of the bed. 

“Good morning, Dante.” She said politely, putting her socks and boots back on. Shadow sat up on the bed, letting out a meow. “What did you bring for breakfast?”

“Waffles!” He chirped. “I wish they had syrup but they didn’t, just honey.” Dante shrugged. “It also came with bacon and a side of scrambled eggs.” Cassandra got off the bed and sat down at the table, getting a better look at the offered breakfast. It was steaming, freshly made, and Cassandra had to admit: it was nice not having to cook her own breakfast for once. She picked up the utensils and began to carefully eat her meal. 

“Damn, really do eat like a princess.” Dante mumbled. Cassandra glanced up, ready to question him before realizing that Dante was just scarfing down his breakfast. Cassandra laughed at the sight. 

“Thank you, I guess?” Cassandra said, glancing down to a whiny Shadow. “Oh you. Alright, you can have a piece of bacon.” Cassandra took one of her bacon strips and carefully held it out for Shadow, who took the bacon in her mouth and began to eat it. Cassandra smiled before resuming eating breakfast. “It’s nice not making your own breakfast for once.”

“Huh?” Dante blinked. “Oh, I guess you had to make your own meals, right?”

“Yes. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. But I always had my hobbies in-between them. Playing the piano, reading my books, brushing Shadow’s fur and Griffon’s feathers…” Cassandra let out a sigh. 

“Not a lot of hobbies.” Dante hummed idly. 

  
“Try having many hobbies in a tower, Dante.” Cassandra pointed out. “I would’ve loved to learn how to ride horses, actually. But Mundus said I couldn’t because it was too dangerous.” 

“What, the horses or you being outside?”

“Both.” Cassandra finished the scrambled eggs. “Mundus said that horses were monstrosities of steel-like flanks and breathing blue fire, jumping through time. If I rode one, I would get taken away to times unknown-”

“Wait, that’s a Geryon.” Dante interrupted her. “I mean, Geryon’s are demonic horses, but real horses don’t jump through time or have flanks of steel or breathe blue fire.” Cassandra blinked. 

“They...they don’t?”

“Nope! I mean, they’re still dangerous. If they kick you with their hind legs, you’re definitely going to get injured, but nothing like blue fire or time-jumping.” Dante explained. “Eternis Brillia does have horses. Riding is a big thing there.”

“Does that mean-”

“Yep. Once we arrive, I’ll take you to one of the horse ranches for you to try riding. Promise.” He held out his pinkie finger. Cassandra blinked in confusion. “Oh, uh, you’re supposed to hook your pinkie around mine. It’s called a pinkie promise.” 

“...these human rituals are strange.” Cassandra murmured. “But cute.” She hooked her pinkie around his. Dante gave their conjoined pinkie fingers a shake, a wide grin on his face. Cassandra giggled and took back her hand to finish her waffles. “You’re sweet.”

“As sweet as these waffles?” She asked. 

“Yep! Or dessert pizza.” Cassandra raised an eyebrow. “It’s one of those things I’m gonna show you and bam! Head over heels for it.”

“If it turns out to be a disappointment, I’m going to be quite upset with you.” Cassandra pointed out. Dante shrugged.

“Well, you can whack me all you like. I’ll be fine.” He paused. “You done with breakfast?” Cassandra looked down to the remains of her breakfast, where a single strip of bacon remained. She quickly picked it up and ate it, blinking at the warm meaty taste. Dante grinned as he watched her eat the strip of bacon happily. 

“What is this?” She asked eagerly.

“It’s called bacon. Strips of cooked pig.” Dante explained, watching as she happily finished the strip. He carefully took the plates and the tray and left the room. Cassandra finished the strip of bacon and got up, heading out of the bedroom to the inn’s only bathroom to wash her hands of the grease. Stepping inside the quaint little bathroom, she began to hum softly as she washed her hands, her mind drifting to this city that Dante was taking her to: her birth home, Eternis Brillia. What was it like, aside from having horses and pizza? Was it full of nice people? And what was her birth family like? Did they miss her? Would they have loved her like her caretakers and Mundus did? 

_Awoooo…!_

Cassandra’s head jerked up at the sound, distant and echoing through the hills outside of town. Looking out the tiny window, the world beyond was still covered in mist and fog. She dried her hands with the nearby towel and dashed out of the bathroom back to their room. The moment the door closed, Griffon leapt out from the pearl around her neck.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hell yeah I did!” Griffon huffed. “It’s weird alright, gave me the heebie jeebies.” Griffon fluffed up his feathers at that. Cassandra sat down on the bed, stroking Griffon’s feathers.

“Do you think Fath- I mean, Mundus, do you think he’s going to send demons after me to take me back to my tower?” 

“Definitely.” Griffon nodded with uncharacteristic solemness. “And if we don’t get you back to your parents, he’s not gonna stop looking for you.” 

“Which is exactly what I’m going to do.” Dante’s voice caused the two of them to snap their gazes to the door. Dante was leaning against the door frame. “Come on, princess. We’re leaving this town.” 

“R-Right!” Cassandra nodded. The two demons turned back into ink, returning to her pearl. Cassandra wrapped her purple shawl around her and picked up the slumbering golem Nightmare, still looking rather innocent and doll-like. Cassandra was thankful that Nightmare had this doll-like form, it allowed the golem to blend into human society with little questions. And it was cute to boot!

Dante and Cassandra stepped out of the inn, Cassandra keeping close to Dante. The howl unnerved her a little, along with the possibility that it was Mundus sending powerful demons after her and Dante. She didn’t want her newest friend to get hurt by demons that were aligned with Mundus. Even though Dante looked like he could handle his own, with that sword that radiated demonic energy and power, the thought of him getting hurt…

No, he wouldn’t get hurt. She could heal his wounds. He’d be fine. 

As they left the slumbering town behind, Cassandra could feel like she was being watched by something. She looked around, noticing the thick fog still blanketing the moor around them. She moved her arm to hold Nightmare in one arm and let the other wrap around Dante’s arm. The male noticed and smiled at her.

“What, nervous?”

“Just a little.” Cassandra admitted. “I...heard a wolf howl outside the town. Doesn’t that sound that spooky?” She asked.

“Not really.” Dante said with a lazy shrug. 

“...well, what about demon wolves?”  
  


“Demon wolves?” Dante asked, obviously amused at that. “I don’t think they exist.”

**_Grrr…_ **

Just as Dante said that, two white wolves jumped out onto the road. Cassandra yelped in surprise, easily sensing the demonic energy that radiated off them.

“You were saying!?” She snapped at him, pulling away to hide behind the silver-haired hunter. Dante let out a sigh, pulling the greatsword off his back. The two demonic wolves growled loudly at him, azure-hued eyes sparkling with intent to kill.

“Come here little doggies!” Dante taunted, giving the sword a spin. One of the wolves darted forward, Dante swinging the weapon in front of him so the wolf uselessly slobbered on the metal. Cassandra let out a cry, stepping back as Shadow bounded forward from the pearl around her neck. The large feline collided into the other wolf, claws outstretched and fangs bared as she wrestled with the other wolf. Cassandra could only watch, eyes wide, as Dante pushed the wolf back. It sped off into the fog, the other freeing itself from Shadow’s claws and following the other with a noticeable limp. Shadow scrambled onto her feet, letting out a low growl at the fleeing wolves. Dante huffed and looked at the blade’s edge.

“Are they gone?” Cassandra asked softly, walking up to Dante. She rested her hand carefully on Dante’s shoulder, peering around his arm to see what he was inspecting.

“For now. They fled too easily.” Dante mused. “And I got wolf slobber on Rebellion. Dad would kill me.” 

“Rebellion? Is that what the sword is called?” 

“Yep!” Dante beamed at her, any worries washed away from his voice. “It was my Dad’s, one of three. My brother and I were given one of them on our eight birthday. Mom made sure to drill it into us that it’s not for stabbing each other.” Dante explained, a fondness in his voice. Cassandra relaxed, watching as Dante resheathed the sword on his back. “Now stay close, ok?”

“Of course!” She clung onto his arm. Dante laughed as he continued back down the path, Shadow padding around the two, her head low as if sniffing out the trail of the demonic wolves. Cassandra couldn’t help but shake the feeling of being watched. Was it her father? One of the many demonic generals at his beck and call? She heard him mention a few: Naahma and Malphas, Phantom, Beowulf, Echidna...

“ **_There you are, princess._ ** ” A voice boomed. Cassandra gasped as, out of the fog, a skeletal warrior stepped out, towering over her and Dante. It’s left eye was dull while the right glowed an ethereal yellow. Growling at the warrior’s feet were the two wolves. “ **_And you...the Son of Sparda…_ **”

“The one and only.” Dante hummed. “You should keep your doggies on a tight leash. They could hurt someone.” 

“ **_I am not here for you today._ ** ” The demon growled. His head shifted, as if he was looking beyond Dante. She could feel his gaze on her. Shadow let out a protective snarl. “ **_Lord Mundus requests the return of his...daughter. Hand her over and I will spare you today._ **”

“Wait, spare?” Dante asked, clearly amused by the demon’s offer. “And you’ll tell me he actually gives a damn about her!” 

“ **_I care not his feelings about the princess._ ** ” The demon growled, tightening his grip on his spear. “ **_Lord Mundus has issued an order and I will follow it. If you will not hand her over, then I will take her by force!_ **” The wolves suddenly charged towards Dante, causing Cassandra to cower and scream.

“I GOT CHA!” Griffon suddenly yelled and suddenly she was swept away from the evolving field of battle to a safer distance. The avian looked to the demon, yellow eyes shining with frustration. “What the hell Bolverk!?” He squawked. 

“Thanks for the name drop!” Dante yelled as he whipped out the handguns, rolling to the side and firing at the demonic wolves snow-white pelts. The wolves snarled as they rounded towards Dante, scarlet splattering to the ground as the bullets shot through their flesh. Cassandra let out a whimper, hiding behind the small Nightmare in her arms. She couldn’t look, the sanguine scent in the air was too much for her, her stomach felt like it was churning and getting too close to upending her breakfast-

“ _ **Freki and Geri were noble souls and now you have slaughtered them!**_ ” Bolverk roared. Cassandra looked up, just moments before the skeletal demon thrust his lance forward. Dante, a moment too late, was caught in the lance. He was sent soaring back next to her, blood staining the ground.

“DANTE!” Cassandra screamed, scrambling to her feet. She looked down to Nightmare, to Griffon and Shadow, and then back to Bolverk, looking at his now blood-stained lance. His gaze slowly moved to her.

“ **_Lord Mundus would hate for it to come to this…_ **” The demon rumbled. 

“Stay away from me!” She panted, glancing to the still moving Dante. How was he still alive!? But if she didn’t act, she would be taken away-

“Throw Nightmare!” Griffon yelled. 

“What!?”

“JUST THROW THE GOLEM!” Griffon shrieked as he barely dodged the thrust of the lance. Cassandra looked down at the golem, wondering what the hell would he do, before Griffon let out a pained noise. She saw him land at her feet, his wing bent at an awkward angle. He let out a groan of pain and a curse. Shadow snarled at the encroaching Bolverk, fangs bared despite knowing that she would end up with the same fate. 

She couldn’t hesitate any longer. She wouldn’t let her friends and family get hurt any more by the demon. Cassandra threw the golem forward. Before her eyes, the golem grew in size to match Bolverk’s size. It’s body rippled angrily compared to the...awe that Bolverk was experiencing at the sight of Nightmare.

“ **_Curious...such power Lord Mundus-_ **” Nightmare suddenly grabbed Bolverk and slammed the demon into the ground, shattering it into thousands of tiny bone shards. Cassandra yelped and shielded her eyes from the destruction. When she lowered her arms, the shards of bone faded into the mist that was rapidly clearing. Nightmare turned around as he shrunk back to his doll-like size. She knelt down, ready to say something to him before Nightmare lifted it’s arm to point at Dante. She turned and gasped, realizing he was still bleeding.

“Damn...really got me there…” Dante mumbled. Cassandra rushed over to his side, resting a hand on his bloodied chest. He winced at the touch. “H-Hey, I can-”

“Shhh, shh, let me.” Cassandra closed her eyes, appearing to concentrate, before a warm white light formed at her hands. Dante looked down, watching as, in a matter of moments, the open wound stitched itself up effortlessly. When the glow faded, Cassandra pulled back her bloodstained hand. He looked back at her, to the cut where the wound once was, and then back at her.

“What was that?” He asked. Cassandra stood up to walk to Griffon.

“My power. I can heal people and demons with ease.” She said, gently resting her hand on the bird’s wing. She paused to concentrate, Dante watching as the sound of bone snapping back into place echoed throughout the now sun-lit path and moors. “Mundus said that, when it was discovered I had this power, people began to hurt me. They thought my healing was so powerful, it could make one immortal at the cost of a willing life.” She explained, slowly standing up as Griffon rolled over onto his feet. “He called them silly for believing it, only demons can live forever. In theory.” She added as Griffon shook his body, the dust flying off his feathers. Shadow walked over to lick her hand clean. 

“So you can heal cuts like nobody’s business.” Dante shrugged as he walked over to her.

“That wound was more than just a mere cut!” She snapped. “You could’ve died!”

“Well, I’m a half devil so-” Dante was about to shrug before he noticed Cassandra’s wide green eyes. “What?”

“A...half devil...Bolverk said you were the Son of Sparda…” Cassandra murmured. “You...you’re the son of Mundus’ most hated enemy.” 

“Well, _was_ most hated enemy.” Dante rolled his shoulders. “Mundus killed him a few years ago…” He lowered his head. “My brother and I sent him packing but...it wasn’t enough.” 

“I’m sorry Dante-”

“Hey.” Dante reached over, resting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little at the firm grip. “Don’t apologize. Mundus killed him. Not you. Hell, I bet you don’t even know half the stuff he’s done.”

“But he hurt you-”

“Don’t apologize. And especially not for him. He doesn’t regret a thing, I can assure you.” Dante rubbed her shoulder before letting out an exhale. “Hey, enough of that frown. We’re almost there.” 

“Really?” Cassandra asked.

“Yep, just a couple more miles and you’ll see Eternis Brillia. And I can show you all the things I promised to show you. Like pizza.” His grin widened at the thought of pizza. Cassandra nodded at that, a smile creeping onto her face. Dante wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to lead her down the path, away from Bolverk’s bone splinters.

Ever unaware that they were being watched.


	5. Eternis Brillia

“And that’s how we got here.” Dante finished his tale, about the journey he and Vergil had to take to get to Scotland. Cassandra has listened to the tale with bated breath, obviously interested in how the princes of Fortuna came here. The afternoon sun brought warmth to the air around them, the shards of the demon Bolverk now quite a distance behind them. It seemed that the conversation about the journey had lifted Cassandra’s spirits considerably. 

“How did you manage to get Rebellion past everyone?” Cassandra asked. “It’s rather...big.” 

“Oh, normally I stick it in a guitar case and sling that over my shoulder. But out here, swords are kinda the norm. At least, nobody’s gonna blink an eye if you have one on your back.” Dante explained. 

“Will it be the case when we arrive in Eternis Brillia?” 

“Yep. I’m kinda a guest of honor with Vergil. Everyone knows I’m there.” Dante explained, the two walking over a hill. “Speaking of there…” He reached over to rest a hand on her back, guiding her up over the hill. As they reached the crest of the hill, Cassandra let out a gasp at what she saw: A walled city draped in the light of the afternoon sun, appearing to be slumbering. At the highest point of the city, a grand cathedral rang out it’s bell once. Dante hummed at that.

“Is that…”

“Eternis Brillia? Yep. Your home.” He paused. “And where we’re having lunch. You hungry?”

“Oh, of course!” Cassandra nodded. “But, the main gate…” The two looked to the heavily guarded main gate. Dante smirked and led Cassandra down to the city, avoiding the gate.

“Don’t worry.” Dante murmured. “I know a secret way inside.” Cassandra noticed the mischievous grin on his lips as they walked across the grass to the shadow of the walls. As they approached, Cassandra noticed that the guards at the gate didn’t seem to notice them. Dante led her to a tiny gap in the wall, barely big enough for her.

“Is this the secret way?”

“Yep. Oh, and your golem friend...I don’t know how well he’ll take to being inside wards that specifically deter demons.” Dante pointed out. Cassandra looked down at the golem doll in her hands. 

“I...I see. Alright Nightmare, you’re going to have to sleep for a while.” Cassandra murmured. The golem shuddered before suddenly shooting to the pearl like a stream to the ocean. Dante smiled and watched as Cassandra crawled through the gap in the wall, following behind her as they ended up in an alleyway. As Cassandra patted the dust off her dress, Dante popped out of the gap and stretched his back.

“Ahhh...haven’t done that in a couple days…” He groaned. Cassandra looked around before she swore she saw something dart away from the corner of her eye. Dante hoisted an arm around her waist, leading her out of the alleyway. “So! Where do you wanna go first?”

“Pizza!” Dante laughed at her eagerness. 

“Pizza it is, princess.” Dante said, leading her through the streets. Cassandra looked around, green eyes wide. Dante chuckled, clearly amused by her awe as they meandered through the cobblestone streets. Banners of sunbeams, lanterns, and doves attached to the roofs of buildings fluttered in the wind. 

“Hey Dante? What’s the banners for?” Cassandra asked.

“Well, every summer, they have a festival to honor the lost princess. The finale is everyone releasing a lantern into the sky in the hopes that she’ll see them and come home.” Dante explained. Cassandra paled.

“So...they’re not to lure demons to their bloody doom?” She asked softly. Dante rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, not intentionally. It’s just that there’s a lot of activity, it attracts demons and the guards have to fend off the attacks.”

“If that’s the case, why keep having such a display?” Cassandra asked. Dante pressed his lips into a thin line. 

“Because Stella and Anastasia still have hope that their daughter is out there.” Dante’s voice caught Cassandra off guard. It was firm, determined even. Cassandra stopped in the middle of the street. 

“Hope?” She asked. Dante turned around to face her.

“Yeah, hope. It’s really powerful. Demons don’t believe in hope. They just fight. Humans, on the other hand, are fueled by hope.” Dante explained softly. Cassandra frowned, her gaze moving at the banner above them. 

“Hope...huh.” She murmured. “I...I should’ve known. While I was growing up, I always hoped that Mundus would let me go see the lanterns. If demons don’t believe in hope and I did, then…”

“You weren’t his kid. You were just a pawn for whatever shit he had planned.” Dante finished the sentence for her. Cassandra sighed. Dante frowned. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up over it, ok? Mundus is evil through and through. You’re probably not the first person he lied to.” Dante’s voice was soft as he settled his hand on her shoulder. Cassandra nodded.

“You know...you’re so sweet Dante. I don’t think I can thank you enough.” Cassandra said. Dante reached a thumb up to wipe a tear she didn’t realize was shed, lips quirked into a small smile.

“What kind of guy would I be to let a pretty girl cry?” He asked gently. Cassandra leaned into his hand. 

“A piss poor excuse of one.” Dante beamed at her words.

“I’m a lot of things but I know I’m not that.” He took her hand. “Now come on, I can smell the pizza from here!” Cassandra laughed at his exuberance, running with him down the cobblestone alleyway to a small plaza. 

The plaza was a cozy little place, a large fountain in the middle of the plaza. On the other side of the alleyway they came from him was an open-air pizza restaurant. Dante seemed attracted to the restaurant like a moth to a flame. He guided her inside as the chef turned to meet his two customers.

“Two pizzas!” He chirped, pulling out a wallet. “Hey princess, what do you want on yours?”

“Me? I...ah…” She looked up to the menu. “Tomatoes, mozzarella cheese, and fresh basil. That sounds simple enough.” She said. Dante nodded.

“I’ll have meat lovers supreme.” He added. “And no olives!” The chef nodded and got to work. Cassandra pulled away from Dante as he paid for their pizzas, walking to the fountain. It depicted four women. Two women, Cassandra could only presume they were roughly in their forties, were at the top, hands entwined and stone-carved robes fluttering in the wind. The woman on the left held a sort of white orb while the right held a priestess’ staff. Beneath them were two younger women, almost her age. The right held a javelin in her hand, eyes staring coldly downward. The woman on the left was dressed in leather, her face softer than the right and hair tied to the left with a ribbon. Both of them were staring at a tiara, wrapped in ribbons. Cassandra watched as a small family wandered into the plaza. Their little girl, a tiny wildflower in her hand, ran up to the fountain. Her mother followed her, murmuring amusement at her daughter’s footsteps. The little girl went up to the fountain and reached out, trying to get the flower to land on the tiara. 

“Now why are we doing that, Madeline?” The mother asked gently. The little girl, Madeline, looked back at her.

“It’s for the lost princess!” She squeaked. The mother gently took the flower and, after a moment of planning, tossed the flower. It landed perfectly into the tiara, earning a squeal of joy from the little girl. Cassandra blinked. 

“Madeline, what would you like from the festival tomorrow? A flower crown?” The mother asked, picking up her daughter and taking her back to her father. The rest of the conversation slipped away from Cassandra’s attention, more focused on the tiara and flower. It was a sight that stirred...something in her. She wasn’t sure what it was. Longing, perhaps? Nostalgia? But she didn’t know these women or why being a witness to the mother and her child was so...something. Something she couldn’t name. All of this was so familiar, names pulling at the edges of her memories. Cassandra looked back to the statue. Despite the apparent unity of the four, there was still something so solemn about the piece of art.

“That’s the royal family.” Dante’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned back, seeing him standing behind her with two small pizzas in his hand. He sat down next to her on the benches surrounding the fountain. Cassandra sat down next to him, taking the pizza that was handed to her.

“The royal family...my blood family, right?” She asked, opening up the pizza box. She took a slice and ate it, letting out a pleased hum at that. 

“Yep.” Dante nodded, smirking at her approval. He glanced back to the fountain. “The woman with the orb is Stella. She’s pretty politically savvy, in my opinion. The orb represents dominion, so that’s why she’s got it. The woman with the staff is Anastasia. She’s an excellent healer, I bet that’s where your power comes from.” He paused to take a bite of his pizza. “I wonder if your powers even surpass her abilities.” 

“I...I don’t know.”

“I bet we’ll find out one day.” Dante said. “Don’t think too hard about it, OK?” He said. Cassandra nodded. “Anyways, beneath them are the princesses of Eternis Brillia. Javelin chucker there is Louella. She’s harsh as stone and a protective streak a mile wide for her city. I’d hate to be on her bad side.” He pointed up to stone angels, looming over the plaza. “See them? She can call on them to protect the city, warriors that don’t need to eat or sleep. The best defense against demons, next to guys like me.” Dante finished the slice and grabbed another. 

“Louella...she’s my sister, right?”

“One of two. The other is Diana.” Dante frowned. “She’s...well, it’s not often she’s represented like this. She’s like a sorceress, commanding the shadows to her will to protect the city. But Eternis Brillia, well, they don’t like the dark. So she’s typically shunned by everyone, unless there’s demons attacking. Even then, she doesn’t...you know, flex those cool shadow powers she has. Doesn’t stop her from fighting with a dozen daggers and knives hidden on her. She’s a really chill person to be with though.” Cassandra nodded. 

“And the tiara. That’s supposed to be me, right?” She asked, finishing up the slice and taking another into her hand. “Since I wasn’t there to model, the tiara’s me.” 

“Jackpot.” Dante hummed. “Metaphors and all that. I never got it. My bro knows more about that kind of thing. I just have two things I want in life: killing demons and eating pizza.” 

“Does your thought process begin and end with food?” Cassandra asked with a laugh. Dante shrugged, a smile gracing his lips.

“I mean, I do like food.” He said as he finished the third slice and went on for the last. “My mom loved to cook for my brother and I. It was the one thing that could stop us from fighting.” He sighed at that. “Mom’s lemon cakes were the trick.” 

“Lemon cakes?”

“Yeah! It’s like, really soft yellow cake. And it tastes like lemons and it’s covered with powdered sugar. I should take you to Fortuna someday and you can try them!” 

“There’s a lot I must try…” Cassandra mused as she finished her pizza. “And even more I must see.” Dante scarfed down the final slice of pizza and took the boxes.

“So, how does horse-riding sound?” Dante asked. Cassandra perked up.

“It sounds wonderful Dante!” Dante smiled at her eagerness and went to throw away the boxes. Cassandra got up, following Dante. With the pizza boxes tossed, Dante took Cassandra’s hand and led her up another alleyway and through the streets of Eternis Brillia. As they walked, Cassandra swore she felt something graze her ankles. She mentally dismissed it as the wind, more focused on the more exciting horses that Dante was going to show her. 

* * *

When they arrived at the stables, the afternoon sun now low in the sky, Cassandra let out a soft gasp. She walked up to the fence, watching the horses as they meandered around the meadow. 

“Are those...horses?” Cassandra asked. “They’re huge!”

“Well, Eternis Brillia breeds a certain type of horse called a Clydesdale. It’s a big horse with big hooves. You should see their war armor, it packs a punch!” Dante explained. He watched as one of the horses, a pale grey stallion, walked over to the gate, obviously curious as to the newcomers. Cassandra reached out her hand and the horse nuzzled her palm. She smiled.

“Hi there...you’re a good boy, aren’t you.” She murmured, reaching out with her other hand to continue to pet the horse. “Yes you are…” Dante leaned back against the fence, watching as she pet the horse. He looked over to the stables and frowned.

“Sorry, I guess horse riding’s off the menu today.”

“Why’s that?” Cassandra asked, following his gaze.

“The festival tomorrow means all the horses are gonna be busy…” Dante said absentmindedly. Cassandra noticed his gaze was on an approaching man, looking almost identical to Dante. However, his blue coat, slicked-back silver hair, amethyst earring in his left ear, and the frown that looked like it was molded to his face told her otherwise. 

“Dante.” The stranger glanced to Cassandra, silver-blue eyes seeming to analyze her every movement. “Who is this?” Dante’s lips curled into a smile.

“I found the lost princess and thought I’d show her a good time before she gets bombarded with responsibilities.” The stranger cocked an eyebrow.

“You? Finding Eternis Brillia’s lost princess? Forgive me if I find that hard to believe.” 

“But it’s true Verg!” 

“You’re Vergil?” Cassandra asked, stepping away from the horse (who let out an upset whinny at that). Vergil let out a hum, quiet for a moment before nodding.

“The heir of Fortuna, yes.” She noticed the way he said it, careful and calmly, as if carefully feeding her information out of an abundance of caution. Vergil returned his gaze to his brother. “You were gone for four days, Dante.”

“Look, you’re good with the political stuff and I’m good with bashing demons with Rebellion.” Vergil groaned in annoyance. “What do you want from me?” 

“For you not to be a buffon for five minutes and actually take an interest in governing Fortuna in case Mundus returns to finish the job.” Vergil hissed. Dante lazily shrugged.

“Tough and tall order on that one. I’ll see if I can fit it in between my awesome and fun adventures that you’re not invited on.”

“I would not come in the first place, fool.” Vergil crossed his arms.

“Soooo did you get to charm the blackbird yet~?”

“I did not come here to court princesses!” Vergil snarled. “We are here to forge alliances, not seek bedroom comforts.”

“Your blush says otherwi-” A spectral sword suddenly snapped into existence, slamming into Dante’s shoulder. Cassandra let out a squawk of surprise.

“Dante!” She rushed over to his side. Dante lazily smiled as the sword faded. She inspected the wound, only to find not a scratch on him. “Can you please not stab each other?!”

“It’s fine, princess.” Dante ruffled her hair. “We do this all the time!” 

“And yet you continue to be a pest.” Vergil cleared his throat. “In other news, Mother is worried sick about you again.” That certainly got Dante’s attention, if the stiffening of his body was any indication of the matter. “She always worries when you go out on these foolish endeavors.” Dante awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 

“...I guess we gotta head to Aurora Manor so I can write a letter to tell her I’m OK…” He sighed. Cassandra looked to Dante. 

“Aurora Manor?”

“That’s where the royal family lives.” He said. “It’s time for a...heartwarming family reunion.” Cassandra shivered at the tone, despite the warm weather. Would her family accept her? Reject her, for they presumed her dead? Dread settled in her stomach at the thought. Vergil turned around, leading the way to the manor. Dante settled his arm around her waist, a small comfort to ease the dread inside her.

_‘Please let everything turn out OK…’_


	6. Return of the Princess

As the sun slid closer to the horizon’s edge, the dread seemed to weigh heavier in Cassandra’s stomach. Vergil led the way, the tightly-packed homes suddenly spacing out to cottage-inspired castles with sizable lawns and flowers tucked under the windows. All of the manors seemed so vaguely familiar but still foreign to her. She could feel, every now and then, the stares of noble families in their homes. Perhaps it was because she was with royal guests, the princes of Fortuna. 

“What are the royals like? Stella and Anastasia?” Cassandra asked softly. 

“Oh, they’re super nice.” Dante smiled widely to her, a sight she found comforting. “I bet they’re gonna be over the moon to see you.”

“I...I suppose so. I just...I’m worried they’ll get offended that I don’t remember them.” Cassandra admitted. Dante rubbed her shoulder.

“From what I’ve been told.” Vergil spoke up. “You were very young when you were robbed from Eternis Brillia. You will not be expected to remember them. There are other ways to prove your heritage.” He paused, turning to open the gate. Cassandra looked up at the manor they were walking to. From all appearances, it was a lovely rustic home that held an air of regality. The lawn was expansive, the path lined with blooming pink and white rose bushes that made the air smell lovely. The older brother paused, letting the two step beyond the gate before letting the gate slam closed. Cassandra looked up, swearing she saw the curtains move. If Vergil and Dante saw it move, they didn’t voice it. Vergil slid past the two to knock at the door. A maidservant opened the door and jumped at the sight, quickly holding the door open as the trio stepped inside. 

Cassandra was expecting something grandiose, something that showed their guests that they were in the mansion of royals. Instead, it was like she stepped into a cozy cottage. She felt immediately at home, despite never being here before. 

“Fionola!” A voice called. “Lead our guests to the tea room!” 

“Yes, milady!” Fionola, the named maidservant, bowed to them. She turned to them. “You arrived just in time for tea. Right this way.” She closed the door behind them and led them to the tea room. As they entered, Cassandra stared at the two women sitting on the couch. The woman on the left, her golden hair tied up with a lavender ribbon into a messy bun, looked at them. Cassandra found herself, albeit briefly, trapped by her dark blue eyes. Her dress was a shimmering white. She looked to the woman on the right. She was busy pouring tea into teacups, dark brown hair tied by a white and green patterned ribbon. Her rose-gold dress shimmered in the light, a lavender purple scarf wrapped around her neck that was held by a brooch with an insignia Cassandra didn’t recognize. Fionola slipped past her and went into another room, perhaps to the kitchen to get more hot water.

“Anastasia…” The blonde murmured. “The princes have arrived with a guest.” The named Anastasia glanced up. She blinked before glancing up.

“Diana!” She called. 

“Louella!” The blond yelled. There was the sound of rushing footsteps. The blond looked to the trio. “Sit down, please. It’s tea time.” 

“Yes, your majesty.” Vergil curtly bowed to her and sat down on the couch. Dante looked to Cassandra as he guided her to the couch, sitting down next to his brother. He leaned over to Cassandra.

“Blondie’s Stella, by the way.” He murmured softly. Cassandra nodded.

“So, tell me.” Anastasia looked to Cassandra. “Who is this?” 

“This is your lost princess.” Dante said with a grin. 

“Wait, really!?” Cassandra looked up, staring at the newcomer who carried the tang of iron around her. She wore a strange outfit, a mixture of a dress and armor. She could feel the intense stare of her teal eyes. Following her was another newcomer, dressed casually in dark blue leather armor and smelling of grass and flowers. “Are you serious about this, Prince Dante?”

“Oh this whole shtick again?” The casually dressed woman asked, eyebrow quirked as she looked at Cassandra. “Soooo where did ya find this girl Dante?” The first scowled at the other.

“You two must be Princess Louella and Diana.” Cassandra said softly, mostly to herself. The named Diana tilted her head. 

“Yes, I am Princess Louella Faye.” Louella bowed, dull brown hair shifting from the action. “Over there is my sister… Princess Diana.”

“Aw how nice to introduce me ya ass, I was just gettin’ to that.” Diana huffed before turning to Cassandra. “Just call me Diana. No need for formalities.” She shrugged as the other woman’s scowl became a death glare.

“I’m Cassandra-”

“That’s what they all say.” Diana cut her off. Cassandra winced at that.

“Nah, she’s the real deal-”

“Dante, let them be the judge of that.” Vergil cut off his brother, earning a huff from him. 

“Fair enough, Miss Cass right?” Diana asked, ignoring the glare of death from her sister. 

“I mean, if it’s easier for you to remember…” Cassandra shrugged. She looked to Stella and Anastasia, a hint of remembrance in their features. If only she could remember…

“Well we don't-” Louella slapped her hand over Diana’s mouth.

“We need to know for sure if you’re our lost sister or not. Can you make a Faye healing Crest?”

“A...crest?” Cassandra blinked at that. “What’s a Crest?” 

“A Crest is the manifestation of our power.” Anastasia began. “There are five houses, five Crests, all at varying strengths of power. Some are offensive, some are defensive, but only one can heal: The Crest of House Faye.” Anastasia held out her hand. The crest of a galloping horse, carrying bags of supplies, appeared as a spectral image. “We have healed for generations, to give our fighters another chance at life...or at fighting demons.” Cassandra nodded and looked to her hands. The color of the crest, a soft white, matched the glow of her healing hands. Perhaps...

A screech was heard, causing Cassandra to snap to the source of the scream. The two sisters had backed off each other, Diana armed with two kukri knives with Louella summoning her light javelin with a bloody right arm. There was a puncture wound and the left knife had blood on it.

“You stabbed me, you ingrate!”

“So I can get your metal shitty tasting hand off my mouth! You already eat enough shit as is when I pummel your ass.”

“Stop acting like a child and be formal for once in your life!”

“I’ll act formal when you stop having a stick up your ass!” Stella and Anastasia let out a sigh at their squabbling daughters. 

“Stop it!” Cassandra stood up. The two sisters stilled, staring at Cassandra and caught off-guard by her outburst. Cassandra ignored the eyes of the queens on her as she walked over to Louella’s arm and rested her hands over the wound. She closed her eyes. A soft white glow, just like Anastasia’s crest, appeared under her hands. After a moment, she pulled back her hands. It was as if Louella had not been punctured at all.

“...sister…?” Louella murmured, staring at where the wound once was in shock. 

“Well. I’ll be damned to the Grey Fields. Hey Cassandra, good of you to finally be home.” Diana chuckled, sliding the knives back into her jacket sheathes. Cassandra awkwardly looked to Stella and Anastasia. Anastasia had the pot back on the table, staring at Cassandra in shock.

“I...I guess I’m home? I just...don’t remember any of it.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Stella said softly, standing up. She walked over to Cassandra and hugged her. “You’re our daughter. And you’re home. That’s all that matters.” 

_‘Then where’s that warm fuzzy feeling?’_ Cassandra thought, uncertainty brewing inside her. 

* * *

Cassandra tossed and turned on the bed, in the room given to her by her newly-found mothers. Dante and Vergil were also staying in the manor, in the bedroom next to hers. While Cassandra was happy she had found her family, doubts churned in her stomach. Louella and Diana were so different...were they ever family? She had a hard time believing it. It was like night and day with them. 

There was also something else brewing in her mind: Dante. Even though her blood family were kind enough, and she’d love to get to know them better, her mind kept going back to Dante. His kind smile, his hair like it was bathed in starlight, how his eyes lit up when he told a joke or patiently answered a question, how valiant he was when he fought against Bolverk and the demonic wolves...he must already have been spoken for. They may be prince and princess, but a man like that? A man as kind and funny as him? He probably had a dozen princesses begging for his hand in marriage! Hell, he was probably already betrothed! 

She let out a frustrated sigh, trying again to sleep. She would gain nothing by mulling over this until the wee hours of the morning. She curled up in the bed, squeezing her eyes shut as she forced herself to sleep.

_The sound of something slamming made her sit up. The wind was howling outside, carrying with it the sound of fighting demons and pouring rain. Something urged her to her feet, to run, but why?_   
  


_“Mother! Mama!” A voice cried. Cassandra dashed out of the bedroom, looking around wildly. She darted out of the room, feet running down the hallway. As she ran down the hallway, the house shook from the force of something large slamming into it. She yelped, bracing herself against the wall._

_“Begone, Mundus!” Anastasia’s voice rang out. A roar echoed, as if it was in her head and yet all around her. “Begone from Eternis Brillia!”_

_“_ **_You have something I want, priestess!_ ** _” Mundus roared. “_ **_And I will take it from you!_ ** _” Cassandra felt the house shake once more, followed by the sound of something crumbling. She darted down the stairs and out to the back garden. Anastasia was fighting against a large demon, appearing as if he was a stone angel. The angel’s eyes glowed red, thin red lines connecting to an ‘eye’ on the demon’s forehead. She shook in realization, her mind connecting this great form together with the man who had raised her in Tidehome Tower: Mundus. His hand had grabbed a part of the house and yanked it back. A child’s scream chilled her to the core._

_“CASSANDRA!” Stella screamed out. Mundus’ cruel laugh echoed around them._

_“_ **_She is mine!_ ** _” Cassandra could only watch in horror as black ichor wrapped around a writhing bundle, the rain and thunder drowning out the bundle’s cries of fear._

_“LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!” A voice screamed, equal parts fearful and raging. A black demon suddenly launched at Mundus’ hand, clawing at the stone. A stone angel flew up to try and cut the bundle free, only for the ichor to resist the slashing. Mundus grabbed the demon and threw it back into the house. The impact also caused the angel statue to crumble as well._

_“MAMA! MAAAMAAAA!” The bundle screamed out. With a terrifying realization, Cassandra let out a gasp.That was her. This was when Mundus saved her from humans. But that wasn’t right. No, this was when he took her away from her family._

_“CASSANDRA!” Anastasia screamed, running as fast as her feet could carry her after the demon king. Cassandra ran after her, only to trip and stumble onto the ground._ _Searing agony burned through her head. Cassandra writhed on the wet stone as her head seemed to burn from the memories. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, mingling with the wet pavement of the rain. This nightmare was agonizing, even though she had seen it before in flashes. Now, with the full force of it, she could scarcely think straight._

_‘Mama...help me…!’_

Cassandra blinked, finding herself face first on the cobblestone pavement. She slowly stood up, finding herself in the garden behind the house. The skies were clear, the stars shining beautifully above her. The rain she had felt must have been in her nightmares. Even now, the only dampness on the stone was from her tears. Her head was still throbbing but it was far less painful than it felt in her dream. She looked around awkwardly. Wasn’t she asleep in her bed? No, she felt awake. She reached down to pinch her arm, wincing at the brief pain. 

_‘So I am awake..’_ She thought. She turned around, ready to go back inside and go back to bed when something rustled in the distance. She perked up at the sound, curiosity driving her to find the source of the noise. She dashed down the stone path, following the sound to hopefully find it’s source.

Ever unaware that someone was following her into the darkness.


	7. Lightning Strike

Cassandra dashed through the darkened gardens, hearing the rustling of bushes around her. A familiar presence, the static electricity in the air, called to her. It was a familiar sensation, one that excited her more than anything. It was instinct that bore her through the gardens now, like a child eager to see a loved one.

That loved one being Trish. Her mother. 

She found herself in an open patch of garden, surrounded by hedges covered in pale yellow roses. She looked around, wondering where the presence was. The hedges rustled again before, as she whipped around, the very demoness she had felt. She could recognize that presence anywhere. She smiled at the sight.

“Mother!” She rushed over, hugging Trish tightly. She buried her face into her chest, inhaling the familiar scent of leather and warm blazing wood. Trish chuckled, reciprocating the hug.

“Cassandra, you’re here.” She said gently. “Did the humans hurt you?” She asked. Cassandra pulled back, shaking her head.

“N-No, they didn’t. They did nothing of the sort. I mean, Bolverk startled me and hurt Griffon but-” 

“Tch, Bolverk.” Trish clicked her tongue in irritation. “But you’re OK. Your father’s worried sick about you. He wants you to come home.”

“Trish...about that…” Cassandra lowered her head. “I...I don’t think I can go home. The humans have a lot of really nice things, like pizza and horses, and they haven’t hurt me. It’s like they don’t even know who I am. If humans are as mean as he said they were…” She trailed off for a moment, unsure what to say, before looking up to Trish. Worry shimmered in her green eyes. “Trish, how much did Mundus lie to me?” 

“Cassandra, my little star-” Before Trish could finish speaking, something yanked Cassandra away from Trish. She screamed out in surprise, her body dragged against the soft grass. Cassandra looked up in a daze, seeing Trish dodge some sort of hand attempting to grab her. A familiar figure stood between them, a figure that Cassandra recognized.

“ **Don’t you dare take her, lap dog of Mundus!** ” Diana growled, voice warped from an unseen power. Cassandra’s eyes widened at the two kukuri knives in her hands. Trish’s eyes narrowed at Diana, lightning dancing around her hands and wrists. 

“That’s awfully rude of you.” She huffed, adjusting her form into a fighting stance. Cassandra scrambled up to her feet, only for a hand to hold her back. She looked back, seeing Dante holding her hand and restraining her from diving between them. She noticed the concern in his eyes before looking back to Diana and Trish. 

“ **I don't give a flying fuck, you’re not taking her.** ” Diana snarled loudly as those shadows grew and flexed their limbs as a threat to Trish. “ **You’ll have to take her over my dead body!** ”

“Diana, stop!” Cassandra cried. “Leave her alone!” Diana looked back at her, brows furrowed in confusion and anger.

“ **This bitch groomed you for a tyrant!** ” She hissed. 

“If she wasn’t there to raise me, I would’ve died in the tower. Diana, please, don’t hurt her. She’s not evil.” Cassandra pleaded. Diana slowly turned to Trish.

“ **You’re no mother, demonic bitch. You’re made to mock ours!** ” Diana snarled charging at her once more with weapons drawn, going for the kill. “ **Made to confuse and make her nothing but cattle for a demonic dictator that stole her from us! SO DIE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LOOKALIKE!** ” The demoness snarled at the insult, dodging out of the way. She swung her foot, sending blasts of electricity to Diana. Diana took one hit and dodged the other, throwing a multitude of knives at her. Trish, with supernatural agility, dodged the knives. One barely managed to cut her cheek, earning a scowl from the demoness. 

“Stop it! Diana, Trish, stop this!” Cassandra’s cries were drowned by the sounds of combat between demoness and warrior. 

“There’s no stopping Diana, not now.” Cassandra whipped to Louella, walking up to them. “None of us took your kidnapping well. And now, with one of his agents at our doorstep, Diana refuses to let the same thing happen again.”

“B-But it won’t!” Cassandra gasped. “I trust Trish-” 

“Cassandra…” The look of sadness in Louella’s eyes was there for a brief moment before it hardened. “We all blamed ourselves for losing you and now that you’re back, we don't want history repeating especially since this Trish was able to get this close to our home… Please understand...”

“It can’t be like this!” Cassandra squirmed against Dante’s grip, the prince struggling to keep his hand on her. “I won’t let it be like this! My guardians changed sides, why can’t Trish!?” 

“Guardians…?” Louella looked to Dante in confusion.

“Well, I’m not the only one who came here.” He said with a shrug. “She had-” 

“Don't tell Diana that!” Louella hissed. “She’s gonna have a-”

“ **DOWN WHERE YOU BELONG!!** ” Diana snarled, using a shadow limb to slam Trish hard into the ground. Trish let out a gasp of pain, the shadows holding her down with a multitude of limbs. Diana summoned a black scythe with flowers and vines growing all over it, raising it as if ready to cut Trish’s head off. “ **BEGONE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF DEMONIC LOOKALIKE!!** ”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Cassandra ripped her wrist out of Dante’s hand and sprinted forward, throwing herself over Trish’s body. “No more of this! I won’t let you hurt her!” The demoness let out a surprised gasp. 

“Get off her! That’s not your mother!” Diana snarled, lowering her scythe down.

“I DON’T CARE!” She screamed back, tears streaming down her face. “I didn’t make the journey here alone. I had demons help me too! If they can change sides, why can’t Trish!?” 

“YOU BROUGHT OTHER DEMONS HERE!? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? MUNDUS IS GOING TO TAIL THEM HERE!! YOU GAVE HIM THE RED CARPET TO COME ASSAULT OUR HOME AGAIN AND SNATCH YOU AWAY FROM US!!”

“We’re not alone this time.” Cassandra breathed. “I-If we know he’s coming, we can prepare. He wants my power for something-”

“ENOUGH!” Diana commanded and glared down at Cassandra with a cold glare. “Get off her now, last warning. I’ve heard enough.”

“No.” Cassandra met Diana’s gaze, steady and firm. Her body cradled Trish’s head and shoulders. “I won’t let you take my family away from me, demonic or otherwise.” Diana looked ready to say something but her words were robbed from her, replaced with a scream in pain and agony as the shadow limbs were cut off. Louella stood in front of Cassandra with her shield up and javelin dripping with black ichor.

“SON OF A-!! DON'T YOU GET THAT THIS DOUBLE AGENT DEMON IS GOING TO BACKSTAB US!!” Diana hissed as the shadows raced to stop the bleeding on her body.

“Devils never cry.” Dante’s voice spoke up, causing everyone to look at him. He slowly stepped forward, hands up. His serious tone was unusual, bringing everyone’s attention onto his every word. “And I don’t know if anybody’s noticed but...when Cassandra threw herself between Princess Diana and Trish, well...I saw Trish shed a tear.” Cassandra looked down to Trish, who was staring down at a tiny dot of water in her hand. “Tears are a human thing. And Trish is now more human than any demon.” 

After a few tense moments, Diana spat into the ground and glared at Louella, the shadows fully receding off Trish. “If that demonic bitch betrays us and steals Cassandra, don't stand in my way as I try to get her back. I won't hesitate to kill you.” Diana said coldly before walking toward the house. Louella fell down onto the ground, trying to catch her breath.

“...I…I think she meant that…” She whispered quietly and looked over at the three. “A-Are you guys ok?”

“I’m fine.” Cassandra nodded, slowly helping Trish to her feet.

“...why did you save me?” Trish asked softly to Cassandra, obviously confused. “You know I was meant to bring you to Mundus and even still…”

“Well...you’re my mother.” Cassandra admitted. “I know Stella and Anastasia, they’re related to me by blood, but when I think about who raised me, who tucked me into bed at night, who stayed with me when I had nightmares...it’s not them. It’s you. And I couldn’t let Diana kill you.” Trish seemed surprised at that, looking down to her hand where that single tear remained, before back to Cassandra. 

“My little star...you amaze me still…” She murmured. Cassandra awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck before pulling Trish into a hug. Trish stayed there awkwardly before relaxing and hugging her back. 

“Ain’t that sweet…” Dante murmured. Louella cleared her throat and handed a key to Dante from her pocket. 

“Here’s a key to a safe house on the edge of the garden.” Louella explained. “Just hide Trish out there for a little while, I…I need to talk to my mothers and Diana to figure out what to do next…since well…security got breached…you know the whole song and dance.”

“Gotcha.” Dante took the key and nodded to her. 

Louella looked back at Cassandra and Trish before shifting awkwardly. “I’ll leave you three to catch up…I’ll update Vergil too…” 

“He can wait until the morning.” Dante waved his hand. “He sleeps like the dead.” 

“If you insist.” Louella bowed her head to Dante before returning to the house. Dante leaned back a little before breathing out a huge sigh of relief. 

“Cass don't scare me like that again, please.” Dante gently scolded. “I'm glad Louella was able to step in but I don't think you want to see the real devil come out…”

“The real devil?” Cassandra asked, lifting off of Trish to focus on him.

“Yeah...he’s...well, he’s protective.” Dante admitted. “If Diana was a hair closer to you with the sharp stuff, he would’ve knocked her off her feet. Literally.” Cassandra looked ready to say something before he held up his hand. “I know, you wanted to protect your mom, I get it, I do but...just be careful, OK?”

“Ok…” Cassandra nodded and yawned. “I…”

“Shh…” Trish stroked her hair. “I think you need to go to sleep, my little star.” 

“It’s late enough for that.” Dante commented absentmindedly. “Come on, let’s get her to bed.” He said, leading the way to the cottage in the back of the garden. Trish effortlessly picked her up and carried her in her arms, Cassandra happily curling up. 

“I feel like we’re prisoners.” Trish murmured.

“Eh, I’m not. I feel a little bad for Louella. Granted, her and Diana have been hissing at each other like angry cats since my brother and I arrived.”

“Are all siblings like that?” Trish asked. Dante made an awkward groan.

“Eehh...no. Not me and my own brother.” Trish nodded quietly as they arrived at the cottage. He opened the door and held it open for Trish to carry Cassandra inside. Trish walked inside the quaint cottage and tucked Cassandra into bed. She stepped away from the bed, walking around the cottage, quietly assessing the state of it. Dante flopped onto the couch.

“I call dibs.” 

“Wait, what?” Before Trish could ask any further, Dante was fast asleep. Trish sighed. She would ask in the morning. She went to Cassandra’s bed, gently stroking her golden hair as the young woman slept peacefully. 

_‘Sleep well, my little star.’_


	8. Cassandra's Feast

Cassandra slowly blinked awake to the sound of rushing water. She slowly sat up, realizing that she had been changed into warm pajamas. Was last night just a dream? No, it couldn’t be. She wasn’t in the bedroom given to her. She reached up, feeling the pearl around her neck. Darting out of the bed, she went to the mirror in the room. She let out a sigh of relief at the black pearl, containing her three faithful guardians. They had helped her come home and she was grateful for that. They deserved to rest.

“Cassandra?” Trish’s voice rang out. She jumped. “Are you awake?” She leaned out of the bedroom, watching as Trish made breakfast. 

“Trish? You’re...you’re still here?”

“Of course. I’m…” She sighed. “Well, I’m a prisoner for now.” Cassandra frowned, remembering last night. She awkwardly hugged herself. “Dante is with the rest of the royal family.” Trish added as she laid down a plate of waffles for her. 

“Doing what?” Cassandra asked as she took a seat at the small table. Trish didn’t answer, as if she wasn’t sure herself. Cassandra let out a sigh before eating the waffles. Dread settled in her stomach. She would do everything in her power to protect Trish. While Stella and Anastasia seemed nice, she had no idea how they’d react to the demoness that Cassandra considered a mother. 

“I washed your dress for you.” Trish said conversationally. “How are your guardians?”

“They’re safe in the pearl Mundus gave me.” Cassandra reached up to touch the black pearl around her neck. Trish stared at it for a moment before the sound of footsteps caught their attention. The door suddenly opened, revealing Dante with a very wide grin. 

“You ready for a festival, princess?” Dante asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

“I just got served breakfast!” Cassandra squeaked. Dante laughed (how lovely that sounded) and ran a hand through his silver hair.

“I just convinced the queens to announce your return tomorrow, so you can experience the festival like everyone else.” Dante rolled his shoulders. “And you can see the ponies.”

“...what’s a pony?” Cassandra asked as she began to eat the waffles before her.

“Take a horse. Make it tiny. That’s a pony.” Dante explained playfully. Cassandra laughed softly before continuing to eat the waffles. The sound of a tiny horse, after seeing the rather sizable horse yesterday, was just comical. Cassandra finished the waffles quickly, now eager to see these ponies Dante promised. Dante looked to Trish. “You can come along too. But you can’t leave my side.”

“Because they don’t trust me.” 

“Exactly.” Dante shrugged. “I know you’re not all that bad and Cass trusts you, but that’s not going to change their minds.” Trish glanced out the window to the roses, covered in morning dew and the light of the rising sun. She glanced back to Dante as Cassandra got up and went to get dressed for the festival. Dante pulled a yellow rose from his pocket. 

“A yellow rose?” 

“I think it’d fit her.” Dante hummed. “They’re pretty, just like her.” Trish walked over to Dante, a coy smile on her lips.

“You like her.” 

“What?”

“You like her.” Trish pressed. Dante let out an awkward laugh. 

“What, I get a pretty girl a pretty flower and that means I have a crush on her?” Dante asked with a shrug. “Come on, I’m not that lucky.” 

“I dunno, you might be this time.” Trish said casually. “Whether it was fate, destiny-”

“A thief of a bird.” Dante interrupted dryly. Trish laughed.

“You were led to her and you brought her here.” She teased before letting out a sigh. “It seems like it was just yesterday that she was a child in my arms, soothing her nightmares away with lullabies.”

“Didn’t take you for the sentimental type.” Dante hummed. 

“I was made to care for her every need, until she was old enough to take care of herself. Forgive me for being sentimental.” Trish shrugged.

“She made you more human than you think.” Dante mused as Cassandra stepped out of the bedroom, dressed and ready for the festival. She walked up to Dante and Trish and did a twirl.

“I’m ready!” 

“Not quite.” Dante reached up, sticking the rose into her hair. “There we go. Now you’re ready.” Cassandra blinked before smiling at the gift.

“Thank you, Dante.” 

* * *

“So, this festival is named after me?” Cassandra asked as her, Dante, and Trish walked down the decorated cobblestone streets. Hoisted on Dante’s back was a guitar case, although Cassandra could sense the sword Rebellion hiding within. Not two hours prior, there had been a ceremony to honor the lost princess. Watching as her birth mothers bless the festival for a princess that was technically ‘found’ was a bit odd but Dante had convinced them to play the part. To that end, they succeeded. 

“Yep. It’s called Cassandra’s Feast, a day for eating a lot of good food and enjoying yourself. You were the sunshine on their lives and everyone treats themselves to honor you.” Dante explained as he led Cassandra to where the promised ponies were for Cassandra to pet. Trish seemed more interested in the festival around her than in Cassandra and Dante’s conversation.

“You know so much about Eternis Brillia and it’s customs. It surprises me you weren’t born here.” Cassandra mused. 

“Well, Vergil made me research the place. And gave me a quiz on it. He’s just like that.” Dante shrugged. Cassandra looked around, as if she realized something. 

“Where’s Diana? I haven’t seen her all day.” Cassandra asked. 

“With Vergil. Vergil doesn’t like loud festivals and Diana...well, her relationship with the people here isn’t the best. I told you yesterday that the people shun her. So the two just hide in the library and read. Like nerds.” Cassandra elbowed Dante’s side, earning an ‘ow!’ from him. 

“Don’t say that about my sister!” Cassandra huffed.

“Okay okay, jeez…” Dante rubbed his side as they approached a smaller pen, decorated in ribbons and white wildflowers. Within the pen were a few ponies, brushed and looking their best. Children, dressed in yellow and white, were busy carefully petting the docile ponies. Trish looked at the ponies before going back to Dante. 

“They’re...cute.” She said awkwardly. Dante guided Cassandra into the pen, parting only to go buy a small bag of chopped up fruits to feed them. Cassandra walked over to one of the ponies that wasn’t being fawned over by a child, kneeling down to pet the pony’s golden mane. Dante walked back to Cassandra, settling down next to her. 

“Hey, the ponies like apples.” He said, holding out the bag. Already, the pony was trying to get into the bag of apples. Cassandra laughed as she pulled an apple slice out of the bag, holding it out to the pony on her open palm. The pony ate the apple slice happily, earning a soft chuckle from Cassandra.

“They really are so cute.” Cassandra said softly as she took out another apple slice for the pony to eat. Dante nodded in agreement and looked up, a smile on his face.

“We have company.” Cassandra glanced up at his warning before noticing two more ponies were crowded around her. She let out a surprised noise from the sudden arrival of small equines. Taking out more apple slices for them, Dante only smirked from her surprise. 

“Guess they like you, for now.”

“I guess!” Cassandra exclaimed, her hand diving into a now empty bag. “Oh no.” The ponies let out an upset whinny and walked away, now that she had no more apple slices for them. Cassandra let out a huff. “Well then. Guess they’re picky.” 

“Just a little.” Dante said, standing up. He held out his hand to Cassandra. She took it, allowing him to help her to her feet. “Hey, how does lunch sound?” 

“It sounds wonderful, Dante.”

* * *

Cassandra hummed as she ate the dinner Dante brought, settled on the short grass. She had a tiring day of enjoying the festivities, of enjoying good food, the company of Dante and Trish, and festival games. She remembered that Dante had won her a little plush dove at some sort of bottle knocking down booth (although Dante managed to shatter the bottles instead of casually knocking them down with the supplied ball). 

All in all, a day she would remember for as long as she lived.

Trish was a little ways away from her, poking quietly at her dinner of seasoned mutton and fresh vegetables. Dante had left the two by themselves to retrieve something. Cassandra had no idea what Dante was going to find (perhaps his brother? Her family? So they could all enjoy the lanterns together? That WAS the last event of the festival, the release of the lanterns into the dusk-hued sky). 

“He likes you.” Trish’s voice suddenly broke her train of thought. She nearly dropped the forkful of mutton back into the cardboard container. She looked to Trish, seeing that knowing smile on her face.

“I-I’m sorry?” 

“Dante. He likes you.” She said casually, as if it was common knowledge. Cassandra blushed at that.

“W-What makes you say that?” She asked. 

“Well. He was the one who fought valiantly against Bolverk to stop him from taking you back to…” She trailed off but both knew who she was talking about: Mundus. “There’s also the fact he brought you home. He took your side when it came to my presence. He brought you the rose that’s now in your hair. I think he likes you.” She pointed to the yellow rose, which somehow had stayed on despite the busy day they all had. Cassandra awkwardly looked back down to her dinner, her appetite suddenly dying. She remembered how eager he was to help her understand the world beyond Tidehome Tower, as if it was the right thing to do with a young woman who had been isolated from the world all her life. 

“Well...he’s kind, handsome, brave…” Cassandra murmured, seeing Trish smirk proudly out of the corner of her eye. She quickly decided to shove a mouthful of mutton into her mouth, earning a gentle laugh from Trish.

“Don’t eat too fast, you’ll choke.” She gently scolded. Cassandra relaxed at the playfulness in her tone before obediently slowing down. “Have you told Dante?” She asked as Cassandra swallowed her bite of mutton.

“No, not yet. I mean, I’d love to stay by his side but I...I haven’t found the courage to admit my feelings to him.” She admitted. The two ladies looked up, watching as Dante walked over to them with a lantern in hand. 

“You should. Before you lose your opportunity.” Trish murmured. “Who knows when he’ll leave your life, leaving all that unsaid.” She said as Dante got closer. If Dante heard them, he made no outward reaction to it. Instead, he merely offered a smile as he settled down next to Cassandra, shrugging the guitar case off his shoulder and letting it fall onto the soft grass next to them. 

“Is the lantern for later? To release into the sky?” She asked and promptly felt rather silly. Dante didn’t seem to think the question was silly.

“Yep!” He chirped. “We just have to wait for the queens to release their lanterns first. They’ll have white ribbons attached to them.” He explained. He looked up to the sky, watching and waiting for the lanterns to be released. Cassandra watched the darkening sky. She saw two lanterns, white ribbons attached to each other as they floated to the sky. Cassandra reached over to hold the lantern, wanting to release it with Dante. He looked over to her before nodding. The two let go of the lantern, watching as it floated up into the sky, joining others as they flew towards the heavens. Cassandra felt Dante’s arm wrap around her shoulder, causing her to blush. She looked to Dante, who was staring up at the sky unaware of the feelings that were brewing within the princess. The warm glow of the setting sun and the thousands of lanterns illuminating the night sky highlighted his face perfectly. His warm hand around her shoulder just felt right, like it belonged there. She leaned into him, biting her lip as she tried to figure out how to ask about his marriage prospects...and hope that they involved her. 

“Dante...have...have you ever flown a lantern here with anyone special?” She asked softly. Dante let out a confused ‘hm’ at her question.

“Nope. Why?” 

“I...well, I was wondering if…” Cassandra felt her face burn. “Maybe I could be someone special to you.” Dante raised an eyebrow before a lazy smile crept onto his face.

“Maybe.” He said cryptically. “You’re pretty cute.”

“Cute?” Cassandra asked. “Is that your only criteria for a fiancee?” 

“Well…” Dante shrugged. “Not the only criteria. But it’s a start.” 

“Well, what’s the rest of it?” She asked.

“Hmm…” Dante hummed in thought. “I’d like a gal who’s...you know, nice. Someone I can trust and love.” He admitted softly, his hand squeezing her shoulder just a little bit. Cassandra leaned into his side, hoping beyond hope that he was referring to her. Before she could muster the courage to ask, she felt something shift in the air. She looked up, eyes meeting a familiar trio of red lights. Just beyond the walls of Eternis Brillia, she could hear the roar of an infernal army. With one dreadful slam, the wards that once protected the city fell away like paper, the sound of broken magic akin to an explosion. The lanterns fell from the sky from the vibrations in the air, now falling embers onto the panicked shriek of innocent civilians. She looked to Dante, eyes narrowed at the sight. He reached back to pull out Rebellion from the guitar case, his other hand squeezing her shoulder as if to comfort her. In the distance, she could hear the sound of men rushing to the city gates to defend the city from the encroaching demons.

Mundus. He was here. 

And the air of festivity was shattered with it.


	9. Catch the Sun

Cassandra dashed down the cobblestone streets, faintly aware of Dante and Trish chasing after her. A familiar beat of wings reverberated in her ear, Griffon taking flight on her command.

“Shit, it’s big, bad and ugly!” He squawked as the Prince of Darkness loomed over the city. Shadow bounded next to her, letting out a roar of agreement.

“I’m sorry I had to call you two out.” Cassandra breathlessly said. “I wanted-”

“Look lightspark, shit happens!” Griffon pointed out. “If it wasn’t now, it was gonna be eventually. Now let’s kick that asshole outta town!” Cassandra nodded in agreement as terrified citizens pushed past her, fleeing the dangerous situation for the safety of the city’s grand cathedral. The city’s guards brawled the demons. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted stone angels aiding the guards in quashing the invading army. As she dashed into the most open plaza of the city, a large demon landed between her and the other side, a demoness with three heads riding some sort of too-large chicken. 

“Well well well.” The demoness cooed, the void in her eyes shining with interest. Cassandra shuddered at the voice.

“Oh piss off Malphas!” Griffon growled. “Get out of the way or else Dante will cut you a new one!” 

“Do you believe I came alone?” Malphas cooed. Cassandra shook as she felt something land behind her. She whipped around, seeing a demonic drider with too many limbs land behind her. “Naahma, my dear sister, was quite determined to see you again!”

“I do believe that the bird won’t even make a meal for my children.” Naahma’s lament was all faux, a cloying sweetness to her voice that Cassandra knew was completely sarcastic. “But I will relish his flesh regardless!”

“I am NOBODY’S DINNER!” Griffon screamed. Naahma charged, an arm outreached to grab her before Griffon pulled her to the side. “Pay attention and give us some heckin’ orders!” He squawked as the two demons collided with each other.

“R-Right!” Cassandra nodded while the two demons argued over the blunder. “Shadow, press the advantage!” Shadow dashed forward, leaping up onto Naahma’s back and turning into a spinning blade, blood bursting forth from the demoness’ back. 

“You will pay for that, wretch!” Malphas hissed. “When the Prince of Darkness is done with you, you’ll wish you stayed by his side!” She was about to cast some sort of spell when Louella suddenly appeared, leaping off from a building and diving down. Her lance sliced Malphas’ arms, causing the demoness to scream. She suddenly teleported away, causing Louella to swear under her breath.

“Cassandra!” Trish’s yell caught her attention as she darted out from an alleyway with Dante at her heels. 

“Trish!” Louella snapped at the demoness as she leapt off the bloodied Malphas. “If you hold any loyalty to Cassandra, then help Dante protect her!” Trish nodded, scanning the field of battle. She dashed forward and jumped, an electrified heel colliding with Naahma’s spine. The demoness shrieked in agony as her humanoid body collided with the ground, the sickening sound of snapping bone sharply echoing in the air. Naahma screamed, legs tensing up and rolling her over onto her back. Trish took the opportunity to punch Naahma’s face with a lightning charged fist, the screams of the demon dying in an instant. Cassandra made a face from the scent of charred demons. 

“We have to keep going.” Cassandra tried to go into the alleyway that Malphas and Naahma once guarded, only for Dante to grab her wrist. She whipped around. 

“You’re right that _we_ have to keep going, but you need to stay behind.” Dante said. Cassandra scowled at that.

“While the kingdom I just found out is mine is in danger from the demon who kidnapped me as a child?! I think not!” Cassandra snapped. She looked around, mentally counting who was here: herself, Trish, Dante, Louella… “Where’s Vergil and Diana.” Louella made a face, hesitant to answer her.

“...fighting Mundus by themselves.” Cassandra could feel the blood drain from her face.

“If Malphas has fled, she has most likely joined with Mundus against them. We have to help them.” Trish said. Cassandra ripped her wrist out of Dante’s hand with a grunt and dashed out of the alleyway, blood splashing at her feet as she dashed past Naahma’s corpse. She could hear the shouts of her family and Dante behind her as she ran, Shadow shadowing her gait. Griffon soared overhead, looking around.

“They’re up ahead, in some big ole park!” Griffon squawked. “I can smell Malphas from here!” 

“What about Vergil and Diana?!” Griffon’s lack of a response sent dread down her spine. She continued down the alleyways, lungs burning from the exertion. She had to find them. There was no way they could take Mundus and Malphas together, no matter how skilled they were at fighting demons-

When she entered the open park, she could only watch as a chimera covered in mismatched demonic armor devoured Malphas’ overturned form, the demoness screaming out in agony as she was slaughtered and tortured to death. The chimera’s body pulasted with dark violet energy before dashing away from the demon commander’s corpse to behind the older son of Sparda. Vergil’s elegant Yamato sliced the air, deflecting one of Mundus’ scarlet beams. Cassandra stood there, frozen for a brief moment before she felt Mundus’ gaze on her.

“ **_MINE!_ ** ” His roar echoed in the sky. She barely had a moment to react before Griffon pulled her into the sky, managing to dodge Mundus’ attempt to grab her. The demonic chimera roared and leapt onto Mundus’ arm, gnawing at the stone-like limb. Shadowy limbs erupted from the ground to grab onto the arm, trying to pull the Prince of Darkness to the ground. Griffon helped her down to the ground, panting as they landed. “ **_GRIFFON!_ **” 

“Ah shit, the big guy’s noticed.” Griffon huffed. Shadow let out a roar of defiance. Mundus lifted up the chimera and tossed it aside, the creature rolling against the grass.

“ **_You! You dare betray me._ ** ” Mundus growled, his gaze entirely on his avian creation. “ **_When I am done razing this city to the ground and taking my prize, you shall be the first to die._ **” 

“Eat shit!” Griffon screamed, soaring into the air. Mundus tried to grab him, only for Griffon to soar out of the way. “You thought I was loyal to you because you made me! Well newsflash, asshole, I led your little princess all the way here because I refused to let you marinate her like one of her stews!” Mundus tried to slam his hand down, only for Griffon to spin out of the way. “AND WE’RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!”

“ **_Silence, worm!_ **” Mundus roared. Cassandra felt someone yank her back and struggled for a moment before realizing it was just Trish. 

“Cassandra, please, stay here.” She said, voice soft but urgent. “It’s only going to get messy.” Cassandra stared at Trish before nodding, leaning her back against the wall. Trish merely smiled before darting out into the fray, lightning firing from her fingertips and blasting at Mundus’ body. Cassandra watched as Dante joined his brother’s side, a grin on his face and Rebellion in his hand. Louella’s statues flew from the buildings above, laying their assault onto Mundus. With all of them fighting against the Prince of Darkness, perhaps they had a chance to send him back out of the city! 

But, just in case, Cassandra had her own trick up her sleeve: Nightmare. Just in case something happened to them. Her hand reached up to graze the demonic pearl around her neck. She hoped they were strong enough to stop him. They had to be-

She gasped as Mundus swept Vergil aside, the blue-coated prince thrown considerably. The chimera dashed after him, snarling at Mundus. Mundus threw Trish and Louella a considerable distance, Trish barely recovering to catch Louella. It left Dante all alone against Mundus. If he was concerned, he didn’t show it. He swung Rebellion against Mundus’ assault before a sickening crunch ripped through the air. Mundus grabbed Dante, squeezing him hard. Dante let out a hiss of pain before he was thrown away.

Cassandra’s feet moved before she could think about what she was doing, helplessly watching as three beams of scarlet pierced his body. 

“DANTE!” Cassandra screamed, the prince still from the three cruel shafts of scarlet light. Blood stained the grass beneath them. She dashed after him, ignoring the combat behind her. Mundus’ cruel laugh echoed in her ears, the laugh of a victor. His hand slammed into the ground next to her, causing her to be launched to the side. She rolled on the grass, grunting in pain. Holding onto her pearl, she slowly got back onto her feet.

“ **_Surrender, little princess._ ** ” The title was almost mocking her now. “ **_And I may be generous enough to let your family live._ **” She let go of the pearl, seeing a tiny Nightmare in her hand. 

“Nightmare...Buy me time!” She threw Nightmare up into the air. The figure grew to its full size, dark purple orb glaring at Mundus before it threw a punch, causing the Prince of Darkness to growl from the assault. Cassandra took the advantage to run to the wounded (and hopefully not rapidly dying) Dante. She slid on the grass next to Dante’s side, the front of her dress covered in blood and grass stains. He was still, too still. She shook his body, blood all over her hands. He couldn’t be dead, he couldn’t be! 

Not while Mundus still lived. Not while there was still a battle to win. Nightmare could only fight against Mundus for so long. 

She felt hot tears sear down her cheeks, so close to sobbing. “Dante...please...you gotta get up!” But he was motionless...save for the faintest exhale, a flicker of hope. She slammed her hand on his chest, aglow with her healing power, the other cradling his body. She took a glance to Mundus, a last look of defiance, before shooting forward to kiss Dante. 

He was still warm, perhaps there was still hope left. As her healing powers coursed through the wounds, the heat underneath her hands seemed to intensify. She heard a pleased hum against her lips and relief made her heart soar. The heat in her hands seemed to intensify, causing her to pull away from Dante-

It wasn’t Dante in her arms. It was a demon, skin like molten rock. Two horns curled up into the air. His eyes were nothing but fire, maw exhaling hot air that she swore she could see distort the air around her. His wings flared out behind him, four of them. She let out a soft noise, unsure how to react to the demon in her arms.

“...Dante? Is that you?” The demon let out a purr and leaned up to press his fangs against her cheek before shooting up into the sky, letting out a defiant roar. Mundus only stared, shaking from wrath.

“ **_What is this power?!_ **” He roared. 

“ **_Jackpot._ **” Was all Dante said before letting out a roar as spectral Rebellions shot forward, impaling Mundus’ body. Mundus cried out in pain and, much to Cassandra’s pride, fear. Vergil took the moment of Mundus’ weakness to unleash the Yamato’s true power, spectral blue slices cutting up Mundus’ rapidly weakening body. The Prince of Darkness collapsed, growling in pain. Louella jumped back to dodge before, her spear aglow with holy light, she charged to pierce Mundus’ chest. The chimera dissipated into Diana’s physical form as she summoned a large scythe to cleanly cut Mundus’ head off his neck. Nightmare’s dark purple orb glowed an intense white before a giant lazar shot across Mundus’ remains, obliterating them. 

And just like that, the Prince of Darkness was dead. 

Cassandra slowly stood up as Griffon soared to her side. Nightmare shrunk down to the size of a doll, easily picked up by Shadow. She padded to Cassandra’s side, Nightmare in her jaws. Dante floated down to her, still in that powerful demonic form that...she wondered if she had anything to do with it. He loomed over her, aflame eyes staring at her intently.

“Is it really you, Dante?” She asked softly. Dante leaned down, jagged maw pressing against her forehead. He let out a soft clicking kind of noise, as close to a kiss as he could, before the demonic form faded off his body like embers in the wind, revealing a too familiar face. “Dante…?” 

“Whatever you did, princess…” The prince of Fortuna breathed out. “It was...it was something.” With that, he suddenly collapsed, earning a shriek from Cassandra.

“DANTE!” She managed to catch him, easing his unconscious body to the ground. She heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Louella rushing to her side. Diana landed and gave Vergil a helping hand to get him to Dante. She watched quietly, concern and fear reflected in her eyes. Vergil knelt down, resting his fingers on his brother’s neck and seeking a pulse.

“...he's alright. Just unconscious.” Vergil stated. “I’ll take him back. I believe your parents will want to assuage the fears of the populace, now that Mundus is dead.” Cassandra watched as Vergil picked up his brother’s body, wincing at how heavy he was. Cassandra wanted to go with Dante, to stay by his side and be there when he woke up, but her people needed her. 

“...OK.” Cassandra nodded, a saddened frown on her lips as she watched Vergil unhappily carry his unconscious brother to his bed. 

* * *

Inside the cathedral, Cassandra could see pretty much every civilian the city held huddled under stone and glass. The cathedral was beautiful, a sanctuary even, and it was even more so when everything was lit by candles. But she wasn’t here to gawk. No, her people now needed assurances that they would be fine. 

“Ready, Cass?” Louella said softly, despite the bruises all over her person. Diana stood nearby with some bad bruises but, much to Cassandra’s relief, still kicking. Cassandra nodded. Her dress had been changed out for a simple light blue attire, the grass and blood stains would take forever to get out. Around her neck, never to part, was her pearl necklace, black as night from the familiars resting inside. 

Diana and Louella stepped up before the altar, facing the people of Eternis Brillia. Both _her_ sisters standing side by side. Cassandra watched as they exchanged hushed words for a few moments. When they nodded, Louella pulled away to use a loud whistle to have all eyes upon them. Diana took to the stage to address the crowd with authority.

“Citizens of Eternis Brillia, Mundus has been killed.” Cheers erupted from the crowd before simmering down. “However it has come to my attention there are two rumors that must be finally put to rest. The heir to the throne, as ordered by Queen Anastasia and Queen Stella, is Princess Cassandra. She is to be wed to Prince Dante from Fortuna in order to seal an alliance between the two kingdoms.” The cheers erupted even louder but they were soon silenced. “Queen Anastasia will continue to rule with Queen Stella until the couple are married and old enough to take the mantle themselves. The next rumor I'd like to address is that of Louella and I.”

Louella tossed a puzzled look to her calm sister.

“The rumors are true, I am the youngest sister of the Faye sisters. Louella is the oldest and will remain head guard.” The cheers were obviously resounding happily but Cassandra could tell that there was shock in Louella’s eyes with what Diana did. Diana was obviously calm despite her sister’s confusion. “With that out of the way, the festival of Cassandra will continue and last all night! Restorations to the buildings will begin tomorrow but, for now, we shall celebrate our victory! May Eternis’ eternal light shine upon this city!”

“And may it reign forever!!” The crowd cheered back.

Louella and Diana walked back to their mothers, both exchanging glances before facing the rest. The younger sister made no moves to stop her older sister.

“I wish you guys a fun festival, I spent too much energy fighting Mundus. I’m gonna retire for the night, feast well and drink merrily.” She said with a smile. She left them with a wave before turning to limp away with a soft hiss.

“Diana, wait.” Cassandra reached out to her sister, a sudden melancholy rushing over her. She gave her sister a tight hug, Diana letting out a soft ‘hiss’ from how tight she was being hugged.

“What prompted this?” Diana wheezed, a pained smile on her face for her littlest sister.

“I...I don’t know. I just...I just want to hug you.” Cassandra murmured. Diana let out a sigh, letting Cassandra hold her for a few moments before peeling her baby sister off her body.

“Go on, enjoy the festival. You basically saved Eternis Brillia from him.” Diana said gently, ruffling her golden hair. “Have the time of your life, OK?” 

“O-Ok…” Cassandra nodded. 

“Don't stuff yourself too full, squirt. After all, you might become too heavy for someone to carry you back to your room.” Diana replied casually, stepping off the stage with a wave. Despite the wave, Cassandra could feel the unexplainable melancholy feeling settling inside her, mixed in with a part of her that still wanted to celebrate her victory.

  
But a little voice whispered to her ‘ _At what cost?_ ’


	10. The Veil Lifted

Despite the city beyond celebrating until the morning light, Cassandra wasn’t feeling particularly festive. She had settled herself on a chair next to the still sleeping Dante, trying to figure out these conflicted feelings in her. Was the melancholy from murdering the demon who had been a father-figure to her, no matter his intentions? Perhaps. She couldn’t imagine how Dante felt, losing his father to the now dead Prince of Darkness. Now it was something they shared. Trish had left a few hours earlier, to find herself as she put it, but she had assured her that she would return. Cassandra would ensure her demonic mother would return with open arms. 

She looked up, hearing people enter the room. Vergil and Louella carefully filed into the bedroom.

“Has he awoken yet?” Vergil asked. Cassandra shook her head. 

“No, not yet. Whatever happened against Mundus...it drained him considerably.”

Louella sighed slowly. “We...we have stuff to talk about.” 

“Such as…?” Cassandra raised an eyebrow. Louella handed Cassandra a white opened envelope with the royal seal on it. 

“Just read it...” Louella mumbled. Cassandra paled at the letter, the melancholy in her heart springing anew. She took the envelope and read Diana’s letter.

_I hate long goodbyes, so I'll make it short. The darkness here won't bug people anymore so Cass will have a light filled wedding and the people can reconstruct their lives again as if the darkness never existed. Sorry moms and Lou, I know you two worked hard to keep me safe... but it’s for the best. Eternis will always stay biased against me since I revealed and used my demonic shadow powers. They will always hate the darkness even when they and I were trying to help protect them._

_If I ever come back to Eternis, I will be greeted with hatred, disgust, venomous words and disdain for using demonic powers in a light based city._

_I hope you can understand..._

_Eternis is in Louella’s safe armored hands, they can learn from Dante’s wisdom (Yes there is some) and one day understand Cassandra’s compassion._

_Goodbye, I love you all._

_Until we meet again,_

_\- Diana Faye_

_P.S. Louella I know you’re gonna try to send guards after me, but by the time you read this, i'm already out of the city. I trust you to keep the city and her citizens safe, you’ll make it, I know you will._

“She doesn't want us to find her…” Louella said shakily. Cassandra set the letter down, trying not to cry. She just learned Diana existed, that she had a family, and already, she was gone! 

“I don't blame her for leaving.” Dante hummed, propping himself up on his elbow to read over Cassandra’s shoulder. Cassandra jumped at him being wide awake. He looked a bit disheveled from sleeping for so long. He was still handsome though. “Everyone hated her for being well… demonic. I knew it was bound to happen eventually, it was only a matter of time…”

“She didn't burn her journals and notes thankfully, so that might have some use to understand why she left…” Vergil commented as if trying to help the situation. Cassandra nodded, looking to Dante. He reached over to pat her shoulder, the most comfort she had felt all night.

“Hey, take a look at ‘em. Maybe they can help us in the future… so that another child of darkness does not suffer alone like she did...” Cassandra nodded and slowly rose. She moved past her sister and her future brother-in-law, leaving the bedroom to Diana’s room, just to read these journals and get some sort of insight into her now-departed sister. 

As she got to the room, she heard stuff scuttle away as she opened the door, the shadows themselves were hiding from her. Now she understood…

Diana was just as lonely as she was during her life with Mundus, in the now distant Tidehome Tower. This sadness had to stop and she was now more determined than ever to one day bring her sister home a hero and not a villain. Diana wasn’t a villain to her, she was her brave sister, as brave as Louella! But trying to explain to the shadows that she wasn’t evil wouldn’t convince them. Turning on the main light, her eyes met the library-like bedroom. In the nook was a hammock bed hanging with a window view of the garden. She walked over to Diana’s desk, noticing the journals clearly marked, dated and organized. 

There was only one thing to do: Sit down and read through them.

And so she did.

* * *

As morning light peered over the walls of Eternis Brillia, Dante’s coat was on her and the man himself was sleeping on the nearby couch, drooling and snoring. Vergil placed a mug of hot chocolate for her on the desk.

“You ok with hot chocolate?” 

“Yeah...thanks.” Cassandra mumbled as she closed the diary shut. She set it down away from the mug. “Vergil, did you see what happened to Dante?” She asked as she picked up the mug of hot chocolate to drink.

“I did.” 

“...what happened?” She asked. “I just...healed him. And gave him a kiss. And he turned into that. I mean, he managed to slay Mundus with that form but I just…” She trailed off. Vergil was silent, mulling over her question as she drank the hot chocolate.

“My mother always said that love was the most powerful force in the universe. I believe that it was love that gave Dante the form we saw last night.” Vergil said at last. Cassandra looked to the sleeping Dante. It explained why he had spent most of his time fast asleep. 

“It’s not...a typical form, correct?”

“No. Even when he taps into his demonic heart, it still bears similarities to his humanity. What slew Mundus was a pure demon.” Vergil explained. Cassandra shivered at the thought. 

“A powerful one at that…” She mumbled. 

“Would you like to have breakfast?” Vergil changed the subject, much to Cassandra’s relief.

“...that’s a good idea. I’m hungry.” She slowly stood up, the coat sliding off her shoulders. She took the coat and draped it over Dante’s body to let him sleep. Vergil settled a hand on Cassandra’s shoulder, only for a growl-like rumble to come from the sleeping half-demon. 

“Interesting.” Was all Vergil said as he pulled his hand back. Cassandra blushed, following Vergil down the hall to the breakfast nook. 

The breakfast nook was enclosed in glass, the morning light slowly lightening the world beyond. On the other side of the glass were all sorts of beautiful dew-damp flowers. Cassandra took a seat, watching as the servants came out with bacon, sausage, eggs, and toasted English muffins. Vergil sat across from her. A little while later, Louella joined them, dressed in a plain tartan dress, something casual for breakfast. Despite the casual dress, her steel bracers and boots were still on her person, ever ready for battle. 

“Cassandra?” Louella asked as she placed bacon, sausage, and eggs on her plate. “What did you find in Diana’s journals?” Cassandra took a deep breath and pulled out a small booklet.

“I wrote down some of the stuff that I found interesting out of all of them…” She admitted before she began to read the entries aloud. 

_XX-XXXX_

_So today I went in front of the council and for the first time in my life, I lost control. I threatened one of the members and those shadow limbs manifested to grab his throat. My mom had to step in but it was enough for them to deem me a monster and forbid me from partaking in any politics due and named Louella the next heir of the throne. Mom lost her cool, Stella was furious but Louella was conflicted… I blacked out and woke up in my room. The next day I went in front of the council and I saw true fear in their eyes and gauzes on them. I gave in, and became their monster._

“Their monster...I remember that day.” Louella mused. Cassandra looked to her sister in worry. “They called her the child of darkness and told her she had no right to claim the throne, despite being my flesh and blood sister. Plus it's kind of a sore topic so...it never came up again afterward.” Cassandra nodded at Louella’s explanation and glanced to Dante and Vergil, who were looking at each other with an unreadable expression. Cassandra took it as a sign to keep reading.

_XX-XXXX_

_Louella’s off playing politics and I'm just hiding away from everything. It’s lonely but I know I have to keep experimenting, trying out these shadow powers and learn what is going on with me. I had my mom sneak me into the forbidden records area and I was horrified to find out that there was no child of darkness for 20 years until I came along. Those old records have erased the darkness, but left only a warning. Kill the dark before it festers and corrupts the light. … I have to keep writing and documenting, I won't be silenced like my ancestors were. I_ **_won't_ ** _be forgotten. I wont let them erase me from history like they did to my dark ancestors._

“Dark ancestors…” Cassandra paused to take a breath. “What do you think she means by that?” She asked Louella.

"Previous children of darkness that came before Diana." Vergil spoke up after Louella shrugged. "Our mom told us that the last child was born two decades ago so Eternis flourished in light themed everything. Including a holiday to celebrate the death of darkness." 

"Then everything came to a halt after Diana got born ‘cause of her pure black hair and eventually the shadows did obey her." Dante chimed in. Cassandra sighed.

“I’m surprised you two know.”

“Thank egghead over here.” Dante pointed a thumb at Vergil, who scowled at his twin. 

"I mostly played politics to keep them off her back." Louella sighed. "They knew I'd snoop so they had me busy so I didn't go digging things up." Cassandra nodded and continued reading. 

_XX-XXXX_

_My parents are getting upset at me constantly being lonely and resistant to bare skin touching but I've just gotten used to it, being semi social with the populace. At least they don't see a monster, they just see me as the little princess that’s willing to get her hands dirty to help them out. Also sneak them some money for projects the council says is shit. I love having access to records via Ana and Stella’s keys. Oops, oh well, it’s the council people that lost their benefits and assets, it’s not like those old farts need it if they’re gonna have a stick up their ass. Oh well, I finally cloaked myself in darkness and hey! I didn't freak out, it felt like a second skin… but I had to get used to leather gloves cause I almost hurt my mom when I went to touch her… I don't want to ever see my mom terrified of me again…_

Cassandra knew that feeling, the desire of not wanting to see your parent figure terrified. Her mind flashed to Diana, looming over Trish before she dove into save her life. 

_XX-XXXX_

_So I met the Sparda twins and god what idiots they are, two angry cats that will brawl each other for the stupidest shit, ha just like me and Louella…ish. The twins are more playful for it at least. Anyways, I was genuinely surprised when Eva mentioned that since the alliance was to be sealed between the two kingdoms that their heirs are to wed. To no one’s surprise on my side of the fam, Louella said she was the proper heir. Vergil looked disgusted and Dante must have picked it up cause he asked how come I wasn't an heir. Err one long explanation later, those twins were about to ready go off to the council themselves to murder them. Wish I had popcorn for that…_

“You two’ve been here for…” Cassandra looked to the twins.

“Six months.” Vergil finished for her. “But we had visited before. Diana must be referring to our first visit with our mother, that was three years ago.” 

"Four 'cause of Dad's funeral." Dante corrected. Cassandra easily caught the sadness in his voice. She reached over to squeeze his hand. "Stella got sick so Ana couldn't come. We visited when she was better." 

“We need to visit Fortuna eventually. I...I would like to meet them.” Cassandra said gently. Dante smiled to her before she returned her attention to the journal entries.

_XX-XXXX_

_Ironically, Vergil visited to return a book he borrowed from my room, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. For once those shadows didn't harm him when we accidentally touched hands. He didn't get hurt! It didn't make sense so I just put my leather gloves back on and we left it hanging into the air before he commented that the power I had was demonic in nature. Little by little I was able to get the few pieces needed to finally connect the dots. The child of darkness’ power is like a shadow demon’s power but it came from the land itself, not the person! Taking a risk, I let him hold my hand and it was relieving to know that I wasn't a monster at the end of the day…_

Cassandra paused to wonder. Perhaps, had she not come, would Diana be wed instead? Would the public merely see Louella and Vergil wed, not knowing the truth? She wasn’t sure but she could tell that Diana held something akin to the beginnings of a romantic flame for Vergil. She continued on. 

_XX-XXXX_

_Dante got used to seeing the shade form of mine and both of us brawled constantly to keep it in check, catalog new experiences and abilities. Vergil took such detailed notes, they’re tucked away in the envelope here. But for the first time in my life, I felt happy. I was learning and exploring these powers… I wasn't alone anymore and for the first time in years… I felt hope again. Ironically enough, Vergil asked if he had permission to court me and I told him I wasn't the heir. He didn't care, he found someone that could keep up with him, I gave him my lavender ribbon and he gave me his blue sageo. The moonlight in that dark corridor lit up the floor around us but didn't touch us as we shared our first kiss in the darkness. How fitting for the two of us._

She paused to glance up to Vergil, noticing that everyone’s eyes were on him. 

“You didn’t tell me you were getting some!” Dante huffed. Vergil merely smirked.

“What’s the phrase you say all the time, Dante? I believe it was ‘Get on my level.’” Louella snorted into her tea at that. Dante pouted at Vergil’s smug victory. Cassandra gently kissed his hand, causing any ire Dante had to his brother to melt into blushes and being flustered. 

"Use protection Dante." Vergil commented cheekily

"Go fuck yourself." Dante huffed.

“Dante, Vergil, please, there’s one more entry.” Cassandra soothed. The two settled down. Smiling to Dante, she began to read the last entry.

_XX-XXXX_

_I know Mundus is coming, the demonic fae have been keeping in contact with me after some bribing with sweets and offerings of shiny things. Honestly, I made my choice and it’s gonna fucking suck but I have to do this. I can't be in the picture anymore, I have to leave. It’s safer that way and yeah I know my family will protest but after his attack… I don't want to know what that council has planned for me but I refuse to be caged. I’m just going to leave during the festival to head to Eva in Fortuna alone. I don't want to be found while I'm trying to figure out who Diana is. Not Eternis’ Diana but who I am as a person. I’ll be alright, eh, Cass won't take it well but you know what, she’s still light aligned so she’ll be able to slip right back into life here… I know what to do tomorrow… Louella will be deemed the oldest and Cassandra and Dante would be the next heirs. I will never return home a hero or wanted and that’s fine… i’ll make it._

_The only regret is that I didn't get to kiss Vergil goodbye but I know if I did I wouldn't want to leave… But I'll see him in Fortuna and when I see him again, I'll have the confidence to tell him that little thing I've wanted to say._

_Sorry journal but this will be my final entry, thank you for dealing with my ramblings._

_-Diana_

“Fortuna…” Cassandra murmured, closing the booklet of entries. “That’s where she’s heading, someday.” 

"What little thing?" Louella pondered to herself. Glancing to Vergil, she noticed him looking away with a blush on his face.

"D’awww my older brother's gonna get hitched! Finally! Someone to get that stick out of his ass." Dante cooed. Vergil shot daggers at Dante, looking ready to summon spectral swords before Cassandra spoke up.

“Please, no fighting at the table. Take that outside-” Before she could finish speaking, Vergil shot up to step outside. Dante smirked and followed him out, unable to resist teasing his brother further. Cassandra let out a sigh and turned to Louella. “So…”

"I knew Diana was good at keeping stuff hidden but not this well… well it's your call Cass." Louella hummed softly. 

“...I cannot let this just...sit here.” Cassandra sighed. “This whole child of darkness stuff, it’s...it’s well, forgive my language, but it’s bullshit. All this secrecy and hiding just hurt Diana and drove my sister out of Eternis Brillia. If this happens again, either with my own children or my grandchildren or...you know, at all, they won’t become exiles. I will make sure of it.” Cassandra’s hand tightened into a fist. 

"You sound so much like Mother… Ana fought hard to keep Diana safe. After all, Anastasia is the high priestess of the council.” Louella said. Cassandra turned to her.

“Then I will fight with her. For Diana. The council drove my sister out and I can’t forgive them for it.” Cassandra vowed solemnly. Louella sighed and ruffled her golden hair.

“As will I, Cass. As will I.”


	11. Guided by the Stars

_One year later..._

Cassandra turned around in her dress, stark white with sparkling glitter. The bodice of the white dress was covered in white roses, the necklace accented with constellations. Around her neck was a silver and blue necklace, a gift from Dante a few months prior. Around her wrists were constellation-themed bracelets that jingled gently with her movements. The skirt flared out, white silk petals falling down to the hem of the skirt, where more constellations were sewn into the fabric. On the table was a bouquet of pink, white, and red roses. Sitting on the mannequin was the veil, decorated with sparkles and sewn-in constellations. 

Today was her wedding day. And yet she wasn’t feeling entirely happy. 

It had been one year since she had seen Diana, since the battle against Mundus. While the day had ended in victory, with Mundus’ dead corpse being annihilated by Nightmare (currently in the cathedral in his doll form, doing the very important task of holding the rings), Diana disappeared under the cover of festivities and the darkness of night. It was a disappearance that she still wasn’t quite over but it was something beyond her control. 

There was a knock at the door. Cassandra jumped and whipped around. “Come in!” She called. The door opened, revealing a woman in armor. She relaxed, seeing as it was one of Louella’s guards sent to fetch her. 

“Your highness, you’re not ready yet!”

“It’s only a veil.” Cassandra sighed. The knight tilted her head. 

“Is something the matter?” 

“Just...I wish Diana was here.”

“The chi-”

“Don’t you dare call her that!” Cassandra snapped. The knight held up her hands.

“A hundred apologies, your highness.” Cassandra lowered her head. 

“I’m sorry, I just...I miss my sister.” She admitted. “I mean, we’re going to Fortuna after the wedding for our honeymoon so I’ll see her there. Hopefully.” She walked over to the veil, taking it off the mannequin and putting it on her head. “I want to tell her everything that happened here.” 

“I heard about your reforms.” The knight said. "Well, reforms is putting it lightly...” Cassandra let out a sigh at the knight's mutterings.

“I was raised by demons, did you know that?” Cassandra asked. The knight nodded. “And yet, the council believed that my sister and I should be damned because we were associated with demons. I fought tooth and nail to revert the laws they put in, to remove them from their seats of power, because they were wrong. Their actions drove my sister out and would’ve driven out the demoness who raised me. They were wrong and I had to correct it.” Cassandra swore she heard a soft gasp, perhaps from the knight? She glanced over to the knight, looking thoughtful at her words. 

“Your heart is as gold as they say, your highness.” The knight mused. She swore she heard...a hint of pride? Cassandra laughed awkwardly.

“Do they?” She asked, picking up her bouquet. The knight nodded, holding out her arm. Cassandra took it delicately. “I just...It’s just that I want my sister to come back as a hero. She is a hero to me, after all.” 

“But how long have you known-”

“It doesn’t matter. Both Louella and Diana are fearsome fighters and combatants. I saw it when all of us were fighting Mundus. Does that not make them heroes?” Cassandra asked. The knight offered no response. “Everyone else is going to be here. Louella, Anastasia, Stella, even Trish. Anastasia and Stella even managed to talk to Trish without freaking out about her presence!”

“Trish?”

“She’s the demoness who raised me. She was gone for a bit to find herself, since she was kinda...created to raise me, but she is still one of my mothers.” Cassandra explained. “I love all of them dearly.” 

“But even with the council removed, the people’s hearts take a while to change. How do you propose for your phase two?” The knight asked. 

“Art.” Cassandra said with a grin. “Someone’s bound to make a ‘dramatic reenactment’ of my return. I will make sure that it will end up as true as it can be. While that takes care of the stage, I believe that I should hire a...a…” She thought about what to say. “A bard?” 

“A bard… For?”

“Song! Music!” Cassandra said. “And Griffon will balk if I don’t have a song written about his ‘daring heroics’.” 

“You mean his snack stealing.”

“That too. But also how he led Dante to me, to Tidehome Tower.” She sighed. “Wow, that was a whole year ago. Mundus was slain a year ago...I was officially engaged to Dante a year ago…”

“Are you unhappy?”

“No! No, I’m not. It’s just...not exactly a year before, I was in a tower dreaming about being married. And here I am…” She looked down to her dress.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” They stopped, looking up at the doors of the cathedral’s sanctuary. Cassandra let out a sigh. 

“I still wish Diana was here...” 

“Cassandra!” She jumped at the exclamation. Louella walked up to her. “You’re early!”

“I was...early?”

“Yes.” Louella nodded.

“I was being escorted by one of your-” She turned to gesture to the knight, only to find nobody. “Knights…?” 

“I was just about to send a knight. Are you sure it was one of my own?” Louella asked. Cassandra stared at the spot where the knight was. “Cassandra?” 

“I...I’m fine.” She said. “I think I’m just a little dehydrated. Can you get me some water, Louella?” 

“Of course.” Louella nodded and walked off to retrieve a glass of water. Cassandra looked to where the knight was. As she thought, she realized that the voice sounded familiar...was it…

_‘Diana. Were you here the entire time?’_ She thought. It wasn’t something she was going to get an answer to anytime soon but she couldn’t help but wonder. She looked down to the bouquet in her hands. She grazed one of the petals of the rose with her finger. She heard Louella return with the water and looked up. She took the cup and drank, returning the empty cup of water to her. Louella looked to the clock before quickly leaving Cassandra alone, probably to prepare for the wedding. A sudden breeze caught her attention. She jerked her head up, only to find nothing but the scent of lavender flowers lingering. 

“That’s quite the cute little flower crown.” Trish’s familiar voice caught her attention. She looked up as Trish strode forward in a warm buttercup-colored dress that hugged her figure. “Who gave it to you, Dante?”

“No. I...I think it was Diana.” Trish blinked at that. “I don’t know how she’s managing to do it and...I’m not really sure it’s really her, but it’s all I got because it wasn’t Louella or my mothers.” Cassandra explained. Trish merely offered a ‘hm’ to that before the organ began to play. Cassandra let out a soft exhale, adjusting her grip on her bouquet.

“It’s time.” 

“It is.” Cassandra nodded. She held out her arm. “Would you do the honors, mother?” Trish stared at her arm before nodding, carefully wrapping her arm around Cassandra’s. 

“Of course.” 

* * *

Cassandra took a breath, holding a cake in her hand as she stood in the garden to get a breath of fresh air. Dante managed to slip it to her, something about having it to enjoy by herself and not competing with everyone else to eat it. She looked up to the sky, draped in the warm oranges and pinks of the sun setting on what had been a very busy day. Inside the manor, guests mingled and laughed. She could hear Griffon cracking jokes to the guests, soaking the attention. Her dark blue reception dress fluttered in the wind, her wedding dress already being preserved and prepared for some exhibit in the city’s museum. She kept the flower crown atop her head and the blue necklace, sparkling in the fading sunlight, around her neck. 

The lavenders told her that her sister was here, just for a brief moment. And she was happy with that. 

She heard movement and looked around, seeing the shadows shift and coalesce into a more solid form. She knelt down, watching as one of them grazed the plate in her hand. She quickly got what they wanted and placed the plate of cake in front of the shadows. 

“Here you go. You should enjoy the festivities just as much as the rest of us do.” She hummed. When she backed off, the limbs slowly came out and were soon picking the cake apart to share with each other. She sat down to watch them, a soft smile on her face. Perhaps one day, she would be able to touch them like her sister had been able too. “You know, someday, I hope I...It’ll be safe for you to come out. You were Diana’s friends. I want to be your friend too.” 

The shadows jerked up, as if staring at her in shock, before a pair of them formed a pair of figures. One of the figures was in a long coat, hair slicked back in a familiar style. In his arms was a feminine figure with short hair, her face nestled in his collarbone. The feminine figure pulled back and looked directly at Cassandra, winking at her. Cassandra stared at the figures for a minute before the shadows retreated, leaving behind an empty plate. She carefully took the plate and stood, a smile beginning to form on her lips. She returned inside to place the plate in the sink, only to feel Dante’s arms wrap around her.

“They enjoyed the cake?”

“Immensely, Dante.” She leaned into his embrace. “Say, when are we to leave for Fortuna?”

“Uh, tomorrow morning. Why?”

“I’m just...excited to see where you grew up, that’s all.” She explained, her hands entwining with his. “I love you, Dante.” 

“Love you too, princess.” He mumbled, giving her a squeeze. Cassandra let out a sigh, turning her head to nuzzle him. 

“I’m not quite a princess anymore, am I?” She asked softly. Dante merely chuckled.

“You’re always princess to me.”


	12. Extra 1 - A Song for The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Tidehome Tower, Trish realizes that her young ward is bored out of her mind. And a bored child is a disaster waiting to happen.
> 
> So she brings a piano and teaches her how to play.
> 
> Set before the events of The Rose by The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Into The Spardaverse, which the prompt of Day 1 was Music

How old was this child? Five? And yet she couldn’t stop getting into trouble! Trish’s manufactured patience was starting to wear thin, her face in her hand. On the bright side, Cassandra was an obedient child but every answer of ‘I’m bored!’ just bore into her psyche like a worm through the dirt. 

She needed something to occupy the child’s time. Closing her eyes, she tried to figure out what she could do to give the child something to do. As she thought, Cassandra pulled out the pots and pans and began to play with them. She slammed wooden spoons against the ends of the pots and pans, giggling.

“Cassandra, don’t-” She stopped. Cassandra was forming a rhythm with the pots and pans, the first steps to music. 

_ That was it. She had her thing. _

“Cassandra, my little star.” Cassandra looked up at Trish. “Can you put away the pots and pans, please? I need to go out to get something for you.” The toddler looked up at Trish before nodding.

“Yes mama.” She got up and began to obediently put away the pots and pans. Trish watched her put away the pots and pans. “Mama? What are you going to get?”

“I’m going to teach you music, Cassandra.” The sound of it made the child perk up. “But you have to go to your bedroom and wait there until I retrieve you, OK?” 

“Ok!” 

* * *

Trish wiped her brow, panting softly. After much convincing from Lord Mundus, the piano was here. She has also managed to procure some sheet music, to teach Cassandra how to read sheet music.

Of course, all these things came naturally to her. Lord Mundus deemed it a good idea to give her musical knowledge when he heard her plan. He cared little about music but if it made his ward more pliant, then so be it. All he had to do was pretend to like her little performances when he visited Tidehome Tower. 

“Cassandra!” Trish called. She heard the gentle pitter-patter of footsteps as Cassandra rushed up the stairs from her bedroom. The toddler looked at the new piano with wide green eyes. “Your father got this for you. Would you like to learn?” 

“Yes mama!” She ran to the piano bench and got on it, settling in Trish’s lap. Trish felt some sort of pang where her heart would be, if she was human. But why? It didn’t make sense, she was just raising this...this child for her lord’s plans. That was all she was made for, after all. “Mama?”

“Yes?”

“A-Are you going to teach me?” 

“Of course.” Trish smiled. If the toddler noticed her inner turmoil, she didn’t ask. “Now, your hands should be here…”


	13. Extra 2 - Memories in Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after Mundus attacked Eternis Brillia and met his demise there, Cassandra and Dante discuss their scars.
> 
> For Into the Spardaverse

Cassandra sighed as she slowly shed her evening gown, the scarlet dress lined with fur. It was the Night of the Long Vigil, but Cassandra had opted to retire early for the night with Dante. At least she was able to retire early, the long somber affair being something she had no desire staying for. Even though Mundus never celebrated anything like the Night of the Long Vigil, Dante’s boredom with the ceremony told her that this wasn’t exactly something he preferred.

She felt Dante’s hands wrap around her body, warm calloused palms against smooth unmarred skin. Well, mostly unmarred, as he leaned down to press his lips against the single long scar on her back, from shouldertip to shouldertip. 

“Feeling affectionate tonight?” Cassandra asked. Dante shrugged. 

“I was more affectionate at the little party before the ceremony.” He hummed, pulling her to the bed. “I’m more curious now.”

“Curious?” She asked. His hand moved from her sides up her body, carefully touching the twenty-year old scar. Without words, she realized what exactly he was curious about. “Ah, that.” 

“Did he give it to you?” She heard the barest hint of anger, not at her, but at their now dead enemy. 

“Yes. But not intentionally.” She said softly. “I remember that day. Mundus was so eager to take his prize that he cared not if I was harmed in the moment. Only afterward did he realize how vital I was to his plans that he endeavored to take better care of me, if only barely.” 

“Sounds like you’re defending him.” Dante mumbled.

“It was still wrong.” Cassandra corrected. “I’m just explaining the events.” She turned around, looking up and down at Dante. His chest bore three thin scars, where the scarlet lights of Mundus pierced Dante, nearly slaying him had she not intervened. Her hand rested on one of them, gaze distant. She remembered nearly losing him...and that intense form he bore when she intervened to save him. She hadn’t seen it since, even when he showed her what he called Devil Trigger. 

Perhaps Eva was right. Love was the most powerful source humans had. She looked up to Dante before pulling him into a kiss. He smiled against her lips.

“You wanna see that again, princess?”

“It left an impression, what can I say?” Cassandra huffed. He laughed, a sound that never failed to elate her. 

“I bet I looked cool.”

“Damn right you did.” She pulled him down into their shared bed. Her hand slowly slid across the skin of his chest, pausing at the other scars. “You’re still handsome, you know that?”

“I do. Just as I know you’re as pretty as a picture.” Dante pulled her close to cuddle her. He pulled the warm wool covers over them. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Dante.”


End file.
